Werewolves and foxes
by Ella Guer
Summary: Loups et renards ne font pas bon ménage à ce qu'on dit ! Alors quand une renarde débarque à la Push, je ne vous dis pas quel joyeux bazar que ça fait. Mais quand Sam et Jake, avec le reste de la meute s'amusent à essayer de découvrir son secret, je ne vous raconte même pas ! Et encore elle n'a pas découvert l'imprégnation. L'apothéose de la malchance, comme elle dirait...
1. Prologue 1

X

* * *

**« Il y a des larmes d'amour qui dureront plus longtemps que les étoiles du ciel. »**

* * *

_ L'essentiel n'est pas de vivre, c'est d'avoir une raison de vivre .  
_ Vraiment ? Et quand on n'en a pas ?  
_ Dans ce cas tu as peu de chances de survivre...

Elle fixait tristement le ciel à travers la fenêtre unique de sa chambre. Y avait-il un endroit qui l'accepterait ? Une personne qui l'aimerait ?

_ Ils me détestent tous...  
_ La fourberie du renard ne peut être acceptée.  
_ Suis-je vraiment destinée à être seule ?  
_ Oui. Les renards sont solitaires et méprisés. Tu seras seule et méprisée.  
_ Je braverais le destin. Me dresserais face à mes ennemis. Je vaincrais.  
_ Tous les renards disent et pensent cela, mais au fond ils échouent. Tous. Sans exception.  
_ Je serais l'exception.

La jeune femme reprit sa contemplation, alors que la vieille se retirait. La renarde se retrouva seule. Fourberie, malice et mauvais tours caractérisaient les renards. Tant de clichés ancrés dans les siècles. Triste vie. Il était temps que cela change, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant. La vieille, sa gardienne comme elle aimait être appelée, la retenait ici pour la protéger des autres. De ceux qui convoitent son pouvoir. Mais, toute renarde est capable de se protéger. Malice et intelligence la préserveraient. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Après tout, les renards ne sont-ils pas fait pour être libre ? Bien sur que oui. Aucun renard digne de ce nom n'accepterait de rester prisonnier, même-si la cage est d'or.

Dix-sept ans dans cet exigu château étaient suffisants. L'heure de partir avait sonné. Rassemblant argent et bien matériel, la fourbe et malicieuse renarde s'éclipsa. S'enfuir était un jeu d'enfant pour elle. Chaque moment de sa vie était comme un jeu de toute manière. Le grand échiquier de la vie. Ou chaque coup est porté avec attention. La partie venait de commencer.

Elle se prénomme Saki Takamura, elle a dix-sept ans et c'est une renarde.

* * *

Bonjour, voici le prologue de Werewolves &amp; foxes [Titre provisoire]. © Twilight ne m'appartient pas, seul Saki et les personnages et lieux non-cité dans le livre ou le film sont de moi.


	2. Chapitre 01

X

* * *

**«Choisis une étoile, ne la quitte pas des yeux... Elle te fera avancer loin, sans fatigue et sans peine» – Alexandre David Neel**

* * *

Partir. Certes, mais pour aller où ?  
C'est exactement la question que se posait Saki en ce moment même. Elle vagabondait des villes en villes depuis déjà deux semaines. Elle n'avait pas de but, du moins pas encore. Elle ne cessait de s'émerveiller des découvertes qu'elle faisait. Les bruits, les odeurs tout, c'était tellement magique pour elle. Elle qui ne connaissait rien de tout cela. Elle avait eu sa seconde naissance il y a seulement dix-sept ans, mais elle n'avait rien vu de ce monde aussi fabuleux soit-il.

Les Kitsune peuvent prendre forme humaine qu'après avoir vécu cent ans de leur vie en renard. Saki avait tout oublié de sa vie de renarde, à part ce vaste sentiment de liberté. Les Kitsune qui réussissaient à vivre cent ans et à se transformer en humain étaient rare. Saki devait être la seule depuis plusieurs décennies, si ce n'est des siècles. Cet événement rare provoquait pas mal de remous au sein de la communauté surnaturelle. Chacun voulant les pouvoirs, la protection où tout ce que pouvait offrir un Kitsune pour lui seul. Chacun réclamait à qui mieux mieux.

Heureusement que la vieille l'avait pris sous sa protection le temps de lui inculper quelque leçon fondamentale. Bien que la jeune femme soupçonne cette vieille femme d'être comme les autres, d'en vouloir qu'à son pouvoir. Elle méprisait les renards.

La Kitsune haussa les épaules et poursuivit sa route. À quoi bon penser à cela .  
Son odorat la conduisit face à la vitrine d'une boulangerie. Son ventre grogna lui rappelant qu'il attendait, avec une impatience non feinte, son dû. La jeune femme entra dans la boutique, tout en essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle se rappela des morceau de papier voler à la vieille avant son départ. Ils servaient à payer. La vole était mal perçue par les gens.

Sortant de la boulangerie en souriant, fière d'avoir réussi. Elle dégusta son éclair au café tout en continuant son chemin. Au files du temps elle s'était découvert un goût prononcer pour la caféine.

Elle poursuivit sa route et se retrouva face à une boutique de vêtements. Regardant son jean tâché et son tee-shirt usé, elle s'empressa de se refaire une garde-robe. Faire du shopping, c'est ce qu'ils disaient dans les films qu'elle avait regardés. Elle s'acheta un sac, où, elle rangea soigneusement ses biens après avoir jugé que ce qu'elle avait été suffisant.

Elle reprit sa route de sa démarche dansante. Ne sachant toujours pas ou, aller. Elle appliqua le conseil de sa défunte mère : « Laisse ton instinct te guider, jamais il ne faillira. Jamais il te trahira. ». Elle sourit à l'évocation de cette phrase entendue maintes fois.

Voyageuse solitaire depuis un moment déjà elle ne pensait qu'à trouver une personne qui accepterait d'être ami avec elle, une renarde égarée dans ce vaste monde. Quelqu'un qui la rendrait meilleure. C'était son objectif.

Elle avait observé toutes ces personnes qu'elle avait croisées de si et de là, en se baladant, famille, amis, enfants, elle les avait vus joyeux d'avoir cela. Elle avait compris que toutes ces choses futiles au renard était indispensable aux humains. Elle, elle voulait être humaine, il fallait donc qu'elle soit ces choses si importante.

**San Francisco.**

Ce mot sonnait bien à ses oreilles. Une grande ville. Intéressante et pleine de vie, des personnes pressées, des touristes. Tant de personnes effraya la jeune renarde, elle eut un moment de panique avant de se reprendre et de continuer sa route. Tout cela lui était étranger. Ce n'était pas le moment de se transformer en renard de la taille d'un loup devant autant de témoins. Sans nul, serait-elle utilisée comme cobaye pour des expériences plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres où, bien disséquée pour percer son secret. Aussi se reprit elle et poursuivit son chemin comme-ci de rien n'était. Passer inaperçue dans cette ville était simple. Néanmoins, elle sentait qu'elle devait partir, sa place n'était pas ici. Ce trop grand nombre de gens l'oppressaient et le paysage manquait de verdure. Non, décidément elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Elle avait besoin d'un endroit reculé, isolé où elle pourrait vagabonder en sécurité dans une forêt luxuriante.

Elle resta plusieurs jours à San Francisco, ne sachant que faire. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où aller. Les personnes l'entourant l'ignoraient. Elle était insignifiante dans ce monde. Dieu seul sait à quel point elle souhaitait que quelqu'un se décide à lui parler, à devenir son ami. Elle en arrivait même à se demander si elle avait pris la bonne décision en décidant de s'enfuir.

De nouveau le découragement la prit, alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur un banc dans un parc jouxtant un plan d'eau, de là elle observait les aller et venu des familles, des couples qui avaient leur vie ici. Elle apprenait de cette manière.

Dans un soupir elle se leva et partit. Elle se disait qu'il était temps qu'elle quitte cette ville. Son sac en main, elle reprit son voyage. Laissant ses oreilles traîner en quête d'informations utiles.

Elle arriva en vue d'un énorme bâtiment qui eut dont de l'impressionner. Elle mit quelques minutes à se souvenir de ce que le mot gare signifiait. Une fois fait, elle entra décidée à visiter cet endroit étonnant. Au détour d'un couloir elle surprit une conversation intéressante.

_ Oui...

_ La Push... Oui c'est le nom de ce trou perdu... Non... Eh, à part des forêts à perte de vue d'un côté et la mer de l'autre il n'y a strictement rien... La ville la plus proche ? Je dirais à deux heures... Moi aussi j'ai du mal à croire que j'ai pu passer mon enfance là-bas !... Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon frère et mon père... Je serais de retour dans, disons une ou deux semaines... Oui, à bientôt. On s'appelle.

Un endroit avec des forêts à perte de vue d'un côté et la mer de l'autre, cela lui convenait parfaitement. Restait à trouver comment se rendre à la Push... Suivre cette fille était probablement la meilleure solution. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait sûrement demandé son chemin, mais, la pauvre renarde avait peur de faire quelque chose de travers. Aussi suivit elle avec une distance raisonnable la jeune femme qu'elle reconnut comme étant une Quileute. L'odeur, ça sentait le chien. Même-si elle ne devait pas muter et ne muterait probablement jamais ses gènes faisaient qu'elle sentait le chien. Ainsi l'endroit devait abriter une meute. Saki soupira se disant qu'en dépit de l'odeur au moins serait-elle en sécurité.

Elle observa la Quileute s'acheter un billet, écoutant attentivement tous ce qu'elle disait en vue de refaire la même chose. Bientôt ce fut son tour.

_ Bonjour.  
_ Bonjour, je souhaiterais un billet pour Port Angeles. , récita-t-elle.  
_ Simple ou aller-retour ?  
_ Simple..., répondit-elle .  
_ Bien.

La Kitsune paya et s'empressa de chercher des yeux la jeune femme qu'elle suivait depuis un moment déjà. Elle la trouva assise en train de patienter. Prise, d'une audace soudaine, Saki s'installa à ses côtés. Quoique cette odeur de chien rende l'air affreux. Elle tripota ses bracelets nerveusement, alors que la Quileute avait entre ses mains un drôle d'appareils. Un portable. Le mot lui revint en tête presque instinctivement. Comme quoi avoir passé plusieurs semaines dans une grande ville l'avait aidée à se socialiser à la technique utilisée. Néanmoins, tout cela lui était étranger. Elle soupira en continuant d'observer sa voisine du coin de l'œil. Elle tourna la tête en entendant sa voisine soupirer de plus belle, elle avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir. En même temps, le temps d'attente était long et le train n'arrivait pas.

_ Je suis Rachel.

La jeune renarde sursauta à la voix de sa voisine, ne s'attendant tout simplement pas à ce qu'elle s'adresse à elle.

_ Je suis Saki, répondit-elle timidement.  
_ Toi aussi tu fais route vers Port Angeles ?, questionna la quileute.  
_ Oui.  
_ Tu as de la famille .  
_ Non, je suis seule, fit tristement la renarde.  
_ Oh, excuse- moi d'avoir été aussi indiscrète, s'excusa Rachel.  
_ Ce n'est rien. Si tu veux tout savoir je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vais là-bas, sourit-elle.  
_ En général peu de gens vont là-bas sans raison. C'est vide il n'y a rien...  
_ Peut-être est-ce cela qu'il me faut...  
_ Tu es étrange...  
_ On me l'a souvent dit, avoua tristement la Kitsune.  
_ Et que vas-tu faire une fois arrivée ?, demanda curieusement son interlocutrice.  
_ Je veux aller à cet endroit dont tu as parlé- La Push.  
_ Il y a encore moins de chose qu'à Port Angeles.  
_ C'est ce qu'il me faut. Un endroit comme ça pour prendre un nouveau départ.

Rachel la détailla de bas en haut se demandant si elle parlait à une folle. Saki, elle, ressentait un sentiment de fierté, elle avait réussi à avoir un échange normal avec une personne sans faire de gaffes plus horrible les unes que les autres. Un vrai progrès !

_ Il n'y a pas d'hôtel à la Push...  
_ Oh...

La renarde n'y avait même pas pensé... Il est vrai qu'elle ne pourrait pas dormir dehors comme n'importe quel renard. Elle n'avait plus sa fourrure... Et les humains ne faisait pas ça. Il fallait qu'elle s'achète une maison. Un chez elle. Rien que pour elle.

Que devait-elle faire ?

Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée... Rachel du voir le dilemme de la jeune femme car un sourire éclatant prit place sur son visage.

_ Viens chez moi si tu veux . Enfin c'est chez mon père, mais bon !, s'enthousiasma la quileute.  
_ Je ne sais pas..., hésita la jeune Kitsune se souvenant des quelques règles de bienséance qu'on lui avait apprise.  
_ Aller dit oui, je te présenterai quelque connaissance et je t'aiderai à trouver une maison !, insista Rachel.  
_ Si tu insistes, sourit-elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'empressèrent de monter dans le train, en entendant les hauts parleurs annoncer le départ imminent. Assises l'une à côté de l'autre elles purent continuer leur discussion. Saki se sentait euphorique, elle découvrait enfin le sens du mot amitié. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé se faire une amie aussi vite ! Cette sensation de compter pour quelqu'un. Rachel était quelqu'un de franc, d'amical et d'une nature enjouée. Saki se promit de tout faire pour la protéger ! Les loups étant instables, elle serait forcément en danger, quand bien même des membres de sa famille faisaient partie de ladite meute.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle finit par s'endormir, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'est que cinq heures plus tard, qu'elle émergea tirer de son sommeil par une Rachel enthousiaste. Elles récupérèrent leurs bagages et firent signe à un taxi, pour prendre la route vers la Push.

_ Rachel ?, commença-t-elle une fois dans le taxi.  
_ Oui ?  
_ Je ne veux pas m'imposer tu sais... Tu retrouves ta famille... Et je n'ai rien à faire entre vous...  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça !  
_ Tout de même...  
_ Ça me fait plaisir de t'aider, la coupa-t-elle mettant ainsi un terme à la discussion.

La Kitsune observa son amie s'endormir, la laissant seule face à ses interrogations. Si, dans sa famille, il y avait effectivement des loups, alors ils lui seraient forcément hostiles. Loups et renards n'ont jamais fait bon ménage. Alors si en plus ont les forçaient à cohabiter, cela s'annonçait explosif.

Les deux heures de route s'écoulèrent bien trop vite aux yeux de Saki. Elle tritura nerveusement son collier, auquel était attachée une pierre blanche scintillante. _**Hoshi no tama.**_

**« Une croyance veut que quand un ****_kitsune_**** change de forme, sa** _hoshi no tama_ **garde une portion de son pouvoir magique. Une autre tradition dit que la perle représente l'âme du kitsune ; le kitsune mourra s'il s'en sépare trop longtemps. »**

Les deux étaient véridiques. Chaque fois qu'elle touchait sa perle, elle se sentait apaiser. Elle entreprit de dissimuler son aura, pour pas que les loups ne la repèrent de suite. Autant éviter les batailles inutiles.

Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de suivre Rachel jusque chez elle. Elle vit son amie prendre à son tour une grande bouffée d'air avant de toquer à la porte de sa maison d'enfance. La maison semblait être typique de cet endroit, un rouge délavé, une bâche protégeait une partie du toit et la peinture était écaillée. Néanmoins, le coin semblait sympa.

Après, un certain temps à patienter un homme en fauteuil roulant vint enfin leur ouvrir. Un énorme sourire se peigna sur son visage en voyant sa fille. Seulement, après l'avoir prise dans ses bras, il finit par remarquer la présence de la Kitsune. Il fronça un instant les sourcils, Saki fut persuadé qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle était du moins en avait-il une vague idée. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun commentaire se contentant d'un hochement de tête en guise de Bienvenu.

_ Papa, je te présente Saki, je l'ai rencontré à la gare et elle n'a nulle part où aller du coup, je l'ai invitée à venir à la maison. J'espère que ce n'est pas gênant ?  
_ Non, il n'y a pas de soucis.

Saki se laissa entraîner par Rachel, vers la chambre de cette dernière. Elles y déposèrent leurs bagages et se mirent à converser de choses diverses. C'est curieux tout de même de trouver aussi vite une personne avec qui on ressent un lien profond. La considérer comme une amie après seulement quelques heures était étrange. Pas malsain, mais étrange.

Elle sentis plus qu'elle ne vit un loup approcher de la maison.

_ RACHEL.

Au côté de la renarde, Rachel sursauta à l'entente de la voix que Saki supposa être celle de son frère. Le stress monta d'un cran alors qu'elle espérait ne pas se faire percer à jour. La kitsune revint à elle en voyant Rachel quitter la pièce en courant, elle la suivit tranquillement et arriva dans l'entrée au moment où, sa nouvelle amie se jetait dans les bras de son frère.

Elle prit bien soin de rester en retrait face à cette scène de famille. Elle se surprit même être nostalgique du temps où elle était avec sa mère. Quand elle était qu'une petite renarde née dans une clairière dans le Japon sauvage, que elle et ses frères et sœurs sillonnaient cet endroit comme-ci il s'agissait d'un endroit magique comme dans les histoires que leur racontait leur mère.

Ils jouaient toujours ensemble, vivant au jour le jour comme bon leur semblait sans loi ni restriction que les grognements de leur mère les réprimandent quand ils s'éloignaient de trop. Puis comme la nature l'exigeait un certain temps passé ils durent tous se séparer pour à leur tour fonder leur famille. Chacun de ses frères et sœurs avait fondé leur famille, avait vécu heureux jusqu'à leur mort. Ils étaient mort c'était un fait.

Pas elle. Renarde trop curieuse elle avait franchi les limites du temple d'Inari. Scellant son destin à celui de la divinité. Ayant l'éternité, mais plus sa famille. À l'instant où elle avait franchi les limites elle avait compris que jamais plus elle ne reverrait ceux qu'elle chérissait tant.

_ Saki ? Ça va ?, demanda une voix inquiète.

Sans même qu'elles ne se rendent compte des larmes de tristesse trop longtemps contenue dévalaient ses joues. Elle les essuya rageusement, chassa ses souvenirs devenus néfastes au files des années tant ils la faisaient souffrir et adressa un sourire à Rachel alors que cette dernière lui présentait son petit frère.

* * *

**[ 2.600 mots ]**

Voici le premier chapitre ! Je le poste maintenant pour que vous ayez quelque chose de mieux que mon prologue ! Il est un peu court, mais considérez le plus comme une introduction ! Je n'aurais pas de date fixe pour les publications, j'écris trois fanfictions en simultanée du coup je sais pas trop quand je vais poster... Saki as Arden Cho.


	3. Chapitre 02

X

* * *

**Les étoiles sont dans le ciel pour rappeler aux mortels l'objectif vers lequel ils doivent tendre.**

* * *

Jamais, Saki eut autant l'impression d'être passer au microscope que ce jour là.  
Jacob la regarda de bas en haut. L'analysant. Elle dut plus que gênée. Elle détourna le regard, inquiète de savoir si elle était où, non percée à jour. Si il le découvrait elle était dans le mouise jusqu'au cou. Néanmoins, il finit par la saluer chaleureusement alors que la Kitsune répondit sur le bout des lèvres tellement elle avait eu peur.

Rachel finit par entraîner sa nouvelle amie jusqu'à sa chambre, où elles purent parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à l'heure du repas qui arriva bien trop vite au goût de Saki. Bien vite elle se retrouva coincer entre Rachel et son père, face à Jacob. Elle se concentra pour maîtriser sa respiration, le loup l'entendrait si elle commençait à paniquer.

Aussi, suivit-elle d'une oreille les conversations qui se déroulaient autour de la table. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à faire là. Surtout qu'ils évoquaient leurs souvenirs ensemble. C'était étrange d'être là.

Elle picora dans son assiette alors que le loup avalait une quantité monstre de nourriture, à se demander comment ça pouvait être possible de manger autant.

_ Et sinon, d'où viens-tu, Saki ?, demanda le patriarche de la famille.  
_ De San Francisco., répondit-elle avec prudence.  
_ Et pourquoi être partie ?, questionna-t-il.  
_ Une envie d'évasion. Il s'est passé des choses et j'ai eu besoin de repartir à zéro. Et je dois dire que cet endroit me plaît, je pense rester., éluda-t-elle.  
_ Je vois. Peu de gens viendraient ici, même pour repartir de zéro...  
_ Eh bien ils ont tort.  
_ Est-ce...  
_ Papa !, le coupa Rachel. Laisse là. Elle n'est pas obligée de subir ton interrogatoire.  
_ Excuse-moi.  
_ Ce n'est rien., le rassura la renarde.

Tout au long de l'échange Jacob ne l'avait pas lâcher du regard. Analysant si elle mentait ou non, probablement. Or, elle savait que son cœur avait accéléré quand elle avait dit venir de San Francisco. Aussi, lui et sa meute la surveilleraient sûrement de près. Elle le vit dans son regard. Dommage pour elle. Ça aurait été trop beau qu'elle s'en tire à si bon compte. La renarde se devait de jouer la carte de la prudence.

Dieu seul peut savoir à quel point elle fut heureuse de pouvoir enfin sortir de table. Rejoindre la chambre protectrice de Rachel la rassura. En même temps quelle idée de rentrer dans la tanière du loup. Elle soupira en s'asseyant sur le clic-clac prêté par Rachel. Une fois la salle de bain libre, elle se hâta de se doucher et passa une chemise de nuit acheter à San Francisco. Elle soupira las en se regardant dans la glace. Elle voyait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, légèrement ondulé. Deux orbes noirs légèrement brillants malgré que les années les aient rendu triste, la joie n'y avait plus vraiment ça place. Un visage trop blanc pour avoir une place auprès des Indiens, contrastait avec le noir d'encre de ses cheveux.

Elle finit par arrêter de se fixer et, se décida enfin à quitter la salle de bain. Elle sursauta violemment en tombant nez à nez avec Jacob. Elle prit soin de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux se sentant déjà rougir à cause de la situation. Sa chemise de nuit ne couvrait pas assez son corps au goût de la pauvre renarde prise au piège dans les griffes du grand méchant loup. Le regard qui la sondait ne faisait qu'accentuer sa gêne. Son pouls s'accéléra alors qu'elle trouvait un intérêt tout particulier pour le sol en bois vernis. Le jeune homme finit néanmoins, par se décaler pour la laisser passer. La jeune femme s'empressa de déguerpir. Pas assez vite car elle entendit aisément la mise en garde du Quileute.

_ Je sais pas ce que tu es, mais crois-moi je vais le découvrir.

Les battements de cœur de la jeune femme s'emballèrent. Elle se tendit sentant la panique poindre. Elle se reprit avant de rentrer dans la chambre de Rachel et de s'installer dans son lit. Rachel dormait déjà à point fermer, le voyage l'avait vraiment épuisée. La brune fixa le plafond, rendu insomniaque par la panique. Il fallait qu'elle quitte cette maison au plus vite. Demain, elle trouverait une maison et emménagerait, espérait-elle, dans la foulée.

Ce n'est que vers trois heures du matin que le sommeil la gagna. Le loup venait de partir ce qui eut dont de la rassurer. Au moins ne mourrait-elle pas assassinée dans son sommeil. Oui, elle en devenait paranoïaque.

Le lendemain matin, elle fit tirer de son précieux sommeil, par une Rachel surexcitée. La Kitsune se leva en grommelant et marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante avant de se souvenir qu'elle devait absolument partir de cette maison. Aussi, s'empressa-t-elle de se préparer et de descendre prendre un petit déjeuner avec son amie.

Ce n'est que vers dix heures qu'elles partirent enfin à la recherche d'une maison. Elles se rendirent dans l'agence immobilière de Forks, puisqu'il n'y en avait pas dans la réserve. Elles rentrèrent dans le petit local, où de nombreuses affiches se trouvaient. Cet endroit regorge de maisons à vendre.

Alors qu'elles observaient les annonces, un homme, dans la force de l'âge, probablement un peu plus de la quarantaine, légèrement bedonnant, un sourire satisfait au visage et des yeux sournois, Ajoutez à cela quelques rides naissantes, se dirigeait vers elles.

_ Mesdames, les salua-t-il poliment.  
_ Bonjour, répondirent en chœur les deux amies.  
_ Puis-je vous aider ?, questionna-t-il espérant sans doute vendre une maison.  
_ Oui, je cherche une maison.  
_ Sur Forks ?, se renseigna-t-il.  
_ Non, à la réserve.  
_ Oh... J'en ai pas beaucoup à vous proposer., déplora le vendeur.  
_ J'en choisirais une parmi celles que vous avez., assura la Kitsune.  
_ Bien.

La jeune femme observa les photos que lui tendait le vendeur. Une charmante petite maison dans un vert bleu retient son attention. L'intérieur était simple, mais joli. Une chambre, une salle de bain et une cuisine/ salle à manger. Trouvant cela trop petit, elle passa à la suivante. Un peu plus grande rouge, charmante aussi. Ce fut la dernière qu'elle décidât d'acheter, quoique la maison semblât plus être une ruine qu'autre chose. Néanmoins, la renarde s'y sentait déjà chez elle alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas vu en vrai.

Bien qu'elle n'en vît pas vraiment l'utilité, elle accepta de visiter la maison pour confirmer son choix. Même le toit qui menaçait de s'écrouler ne la fit pas changer d'avis. La porte grinçante, le parquet craquant. Non rien n'ébranla sa décision.

Elle réparerait cette maison et y vivrait voilà tout. Aussi signa-t-elle sans plus réfléchir le contrat. Le vendeur partit fier de cette affaire. La brune observa son amie se retourner lentement.

_ Tu es dingue.  
_ Sûrement.  
_ Tu as acheté une ruine.  
_ Je sais, mais je me sens déjà chez moi, sourit-elle.

Rachel fit les gros yeux en l'entendant dire ça. La pauvre Quileute finit par comprendre que sa nouvelle amie était un cas désespéré. Impossible à raisonner. Plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mule. La pauvre indienne soupira avant de laisser tomber.

_ On devrait rentrer.  
_ Oui, acquiesça la kitsune.

Elles regagnèrent la voiture et reprirent la route de la demeure Black. La brune se promit de s'acheter une voiture... Cela pourrait s'avérer utile. Une voiture plus belle et plus rapide que le vieux tacot dans lequel elle se trouvait à l'heure actuelle, bien entendu. Enfin, ce n'était pas d'actualité pour le moment. Sa maison, prioritaire.

Six heures et sept minutes. Saki soupira d'ennuis. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle lisait un bouquin à l'eau de rose qui lui tombait sur le nerf tant ce truc était guimauve. Las, de l'entendre soupirer Rachel finit par lever les yeux de son propre livre.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle connût déjà la réponse.  
_ Je m'ennuie comme un rat mort., soupira la renarde.  
_ C'est bien ce que je me disais...  
_ Je vais faire un tour dehors !, fit-elle d'un ton enjoué. Autant que je connaisse les lieux, ajouta-t-elle.  
_ Je t'accompagne., se résigna son interlocutrice.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la demeure et partirent se balader tranquillement. Parlant de tout et de rien. Saki ne cessait de remercier le ciel d'avoir rencontré Rachel. Cette fille la rendait chaque jour plus humaine. Elle apprenait plus vite à ses côtés. Elle était son ancrage. Chaque enfant à un héros en qui il se reflète, elle, elle avait Rachel. Elle était son modèle. Elle, elle n'était qu'une renarde perdue dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Et là, pour la première fois de sa vie d'humaine, elle vit l'océan. Son regard émerveillé, semblable à un bambin de trois ans ne cessait de briller. Elle aimait l'océan, autant que la forêt. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois où, elle l'avait vu. C'était à la fin de l'été, sa mère avait décidé de leur montrer cette étendue d'eau à elle et ses frères et sœurs. Elle avait adoré. Patauger dans cette eau jusqu'à l'épuisement, écouter le bruit des vagues cognant contre les rochers environnement, au oui elle avait aimé. Ils étaient resté là, plusieurs jours durant, avant de retourner passer l'hiver dans leur chez eux.

Elle sourit remerciant Rachel du regard. Elles se décidèrent à faire demi-tour quand, la Quileute repéra une connaissance. Leah Clearwater. L'Indienne entraîna la Kitsune à sa suite bien décidée à lui présenter sa fameuse amie. Saki ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la beauté de Leah, une force de caractère énorme émanait d'elle. Malgré son air de garçon manqué, elle était digne d'un mannequin. Dès cette simple observation, la renarde l'apprécia. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression, mais elle avait la sensation qu'en fait elles étaient pareils. C'est ce qui toucha la brune en premier.

En se rapprochant, Saki remarqua que la Quileute était une louve. Ce phénomène n'arrivait que rarement, une fois tous les sept cents ans tout au plus. Cela devait être compliqué pour elle de partager ses pensées avec des hommes. La pauvre.

_ Leah !, s'enthousiasma Rachel.  
_ Rachel ! Tu es vraiment de retour !  
_ Eh oui, comme tu peux le voir !, sourit la Black.  
_ Ça fait plaisir de te revoir.  
_ Oh et je te présente Saki, je suis sur que vous allez bien vous entendre.  
_ Enchanté, je suis Leah., fit la louve.  
_ De même, sourit-elle franchement.

Rachel et Leah se mirent à relater différents souvenirs de leur enfance commune. La renarde les écoutait en souriant, espérant qu'elle aussi un jour ou l'autre elle aurait des souvenirs comme cela.

_ Et sinon, tu viens de San Francisco c'est bien ça ?, demanda la louve.  
_ Oui, sursauta la renarde ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'on lui pose une question.  
_ Pourquoi tu es venue ici ? Il n'y a rien...  
_ Tout le monde me pose cette question, rigola la nouvelle. J'avais besoin d'un nouveau départ, et je me plais ici., sourit-elle.  
_ Je vois...  
_ LEAH, tu viens, la coupa une voix masculine.

Les trois jeunes femmes se retournèrent dans un même mouvement vers le gêneur. Grand, Quileute, une musculature à faire baver tout le monde, un regard brillant. Encore, un loup fut la seule pensée de la Kitsune. Derrière lui se tenaient trois autres loups. Les quatre hommes se dirigèrent vers elles. Le regard de la louve se fit triste, toute joie la quitta. Saki regarda tristement la jeune femme qui avait probablement trop souffert à cause de l'homme qui l'avait interpellé.

Saki vit aisément le regard de Rachel ancrer dans celui d'un des loups. Le loup en question arborait un sourire béat. Le cœur de son amie battait à un rythme effréné. Du coin de l'œil la petite brune remarqua que Leah et les autres avaient aussi remarqué.

_ Jacob va le tuer...

Un murmure imperceptible, qui n'avait bien sur pas pu échapper à l'ouïe fine du renard. Paul, car c'était le nom de ce loup, finit par détourner son attention de Rachel quand Sam utilisa sa voix d'alpha qui fit frémir la kitsune.

Saki prit la main tremblante de Rachel et l'entraîna vers sa maison, alors que la meute s'éloignait vers la forêt. Une fois arrivé, elle l'installa dans son lit le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Rachel revint à elle.

_ Rachel ? Ça va ?, l'interrogea-t-elle.  
_ Oui, je crois... Il s'est passé quoi ?  
_ Je crois que tu as été victime de ce qui est communément appelé coup de foudre.  
_ N'importe quoi ! Je connais Paul depuis longtemps, si coup de foudre il y a eu, il aurait été fait avant que je ne parte et que je ne fasse ma vie ailleurs.  
_ je comprends. Néanmoins, le regard qu'il t'a lancé en partant, me laisse à penser qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire.  
_ Tu crois .  
_ J'en suis persuadée.  
_ Dans ce cas s'il tente quelque chose je mettrais les points sur les «i» et les barre sur les «T» directement.  
_ Comme tu veux, je t'aiderais.  
_ Merci, Saki.

Le repas fut annoncer, c'est une Rachel déterminer qui quitta la chambre pour la salle à manger. Jacob était présent, mais son énervement se ressentait. Il avait sûrement appris le tour qu'avait joué le destin.

_ La maison du vieux Marc a enfin été acheter, tenta Billy pour détourner la conversation.  
_ Oui, c'est moi qu'il l'est achetée, sourit Saki.  
_ Il y a tout à refaire.  
_ Oui, je sais, mais c'est la seule qui m'est plus. Et puis je vais juste devoir payer deux trois ouvriers, ça devrait être bon.  
_ Hmm... Jacob pourrait aider avec Quil et Embry, proposa le patriarche.  
_ Eh bien, c'est comme ils veulent je les parais comme s'ils étaient des ouvriers qualifiés bien entendu.  
_ Tu as entendu Jacob.  
_ Oui oui..., fit le concerner. J'accepte et les gars aussi je suppose, ajouta-t-il.  
_ Merci Jacob fit poliment Saki.

Saki avait bien entendu comprit qu'il s'agissait là, que d'un moyen pour la percer à jour.

* * *

**[ 2.400 mots ]**

Coucou, voici le chapitre 2. En espérant qu'il vous est plus ! Il est plus court que mon premier chapitre, manque de temps désolé. **D**es Avis ? **S**inon que pensez-vous de l'histoire jusque là ? **À** votre avis quel sera le loup qui s'imprégnera de Saki ? **Q**ue va-t-il se passer pour Rachel et Paul ? **E**t Leah ? **Et**, après plusieurs semaines de réflexion, je me suis enfin décidée. Cette fanfiction contiendra deux tomes. Donc autant dire que dans un an j'y suis encore. x) Bref à la semaine prochaine.


	4. Chapitre 3

X

* * *

**Le monde me pourchasse, même les étoiles sont des chiens sur mes traces.**

* * *

Trois semaines. C'est le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis l'achat de la maison. Saki était sur ses gardes à longueur de journée. Le moindre faut pas et Jacob découvrirait tout. Au premiers à bord on ne dirait pas, mais c'est une personne dangereuse pour qui cache un secret. Aussi, le fait que le loup et la renarde est passé trois semaines à se côtoyer tout les jours n'a rien arrangé à la situation.

Rachel était finalement resté plus longtemps. Elle avait envie d'aider son ami. Néanmoins, Saki n'était pas dupe, à peine une semaine après que le loup – Paul – se soit imprégné de Rachel, cette dernière avait commencé à se rapprocher de lui.

Le lendemain même de l'imprégnation, alors qu'elles étaient toutes deux en ville pour deux trois achats, elles avaient croisés Paul. Ce-dernier n'avait bien entendu , pas pu résister à l'approcher, c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tout les trois autours d'une verres dans un bar à proximité. La renarde ne s'était jamais autant senti mal à l'aise que ce jour là. Elle n'avait rien à faire avec eux à ce moment là.

La kitsune avait finit par prétexter une envie de prendre l'air et les avaient laissés. Le loup l'avait remercier d'un signe discret de la tête. Elle s'était assise devant le bar et elle avait suivit la conversation de loin. Tout le monde disaient que les loups étaient des êtres instable.

Même de loin, elle avait pu sentir que Rachel était tendu. La pauvre indienne devait se poser tout plein de question sur ce coup de foudre soudain. L'échange entre le « futur couple » fut des plus bref. Rachel se hâta de mettre un terme à la discussion et partit sous le regard triste du Quileute. Il devait sûrement chercher un moyen de l'approcher maintenant que Rachel l'avait remit en place pour l'avoir draguer et qui plus est vraiment très mal.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient finit par rentrer. Une Saki perdu et une Rachel énervée. Décidément.

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de Saki chez les Black. Elle allait enfin pouvoir emménager dans son chez elle. Rachel avait décidé la veille de rajouter une semaine à son séjour, Billy étant mal depuis quelques jours. Personne ne pouvait être plus fourbe que le renard, et la kitsune avait percé le mensonge du vieille indien au bout de cinq minutes- elle lui avait laissé le bénéfice du doute pendant trois ou quatre minutes. Plutôt futée le patriarche Black, ainsi Rachel restera et ça laisserait le temps à Paul de lui promettre monts et merveille pour la faire rester. La belle indienne tomberait définitivement sous son charme et jamais plus ne quitterait sa terre natale. Cliché. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour le deviner, suffisait de voir le regard de la Black envers le loup. Elle avait résisté trois semaines, c'était déjà pas mal. D'après une conversation discrètement écoutée entre Embry et Quil se serait la première à tenir plus de cinq jours.

La jeune renarde retourna à la contemplation de son assiette. Elle sentait le regard de Jacob sur elle. Il avait encore des doutes. Son odeur différente de celle des humains y était probablement pour beaucoup. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre de parfum pour la brouiller ne supportant pas l'odeur. Il ne la lâcherait jamais. Ça elle l'avait bien compris.

_ Alors tu nous quittes demain, Saki ?, demanda Billy pour meubler la conversation il faut dire qu'entre Jacob qui surveillait Saki, la renarde qui ne décrochait pas un mot et Rachel qui ne desserrait pas le dents furieuse de cet fait avoir comme elle disait, le vieille homme était servit.  
_ Oui, grâce à l'aide de tout le monde les réparations ont été vite. Je suis tout de même désolé de vous avoir importuné durant trois semaines., répondit-elle.  
_ Tu ne nous as pas gênés ne t'inquiètes pas.  
_ Si vous le dites, fit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil discret au loup.

Le silence reprit ses droits. Le repas finit sur cette note peu joyeuse. Saki gagna la chambre de Rachel, cette-dernière la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Au vue de se tête une discussion entre filles s'annonçait. Il faut dire qu'au cours de ces dernière semaines la renarde avait appris de nombreuses choses sur les coutumes humaines. Diverses et variées.

Aussi, elle s'installa aux côtés de son amie et resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne se mette à parler.

_ Je suis vraiment nul..., pleurnicha-t-elle.  
_ Ne dis pas ça, fit Saki essayant de la consoler.  
_ Mais, j'ai... Céder. Je mettais promit de pas le faire... Et puis..., continua-t-elle entre deux sanglots.  
_ De ne pas faire quoi ?, questionna le renarde peu habituée.  
_ De ne pas tomber amoureuse..., répondit l'indienne abattu.  
_ Oh, je vois.  
_ J'ai toute ma vie à San Francisco, et j'allais enfin être mutée à Boston...  
_ Je comprends... Mais ton bonheur personnel, n'est-il pas plus important que ta vie professionnel ?, dit-elle. Puis vous allez très bien ensemble... Il à l'air fou amoureux de toi, il te rendra heureuse... Tu pourrais tout simplement lui donner une chance, ajouta-t-elle.  
_ Et si tu as tord ?  
_ J'ai toujours raison. Là, ça se voit dans ses yeux.  
_ Je regarderais...  
_ Hein ?!  
_ Je regarderais si ça se voit vraiment dans ses yeux..., rigola Rachel.  
_ D'accord. Demain à la première heure on ira le voir.  
_ Moui..., se résigna l'indienne.

Les deux amies s'installèrent devant un film d'action. Romantique ? Aucune des deux n'aimaient ce genre de film guimauve. Elle furent rejointe par Jacob qui s'installa avec elles pour regarder.

_ Je vais faire du pop-corn.,annonça Rachel.  
_ D'accord.

Le moment que redoutait le plus la kitsune arriva : se retrouver seule avec Jacob. Il ne la louperait pas... Où alors il ne dirait rien puisqu'il n'a aucun indices pour être sur de ses dires... Le jeune femmes le regarda discrètement, lui était concentré sur l'écran. Elle soupira avant de se lancer.

_ Pourquoi me déteste-tu ?, demanda-t-elle curieuse.  
_ Je ne te déteste pas, répondit-il après quelques secondes.  
_ Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes...  
_ Tu m'intrigues, c'est tout.  
_ Oh...  
_ Je n'arrives pas à te cerner. Tu n'as pas l'air méchante... Pourtant il y a quelque chose. Je ne trouve pas quoi. C'est ce qui me gène. Voilà tout., expliqua-t-il.  
_ Je comprends...

Les deux se murèrent dans le silence seulement briser par les dialogues du film. Pensive, la renarde détailla le loup. Au fond, elle savait qu'il faisait ça pour protéger les siens. Le fait que quelqu'un de potentiellement dangereux, avec une odeur suspecte traîne avec sa sœur avait dû l'inquiéter.

_ Je suis désolé, si tu as mal pris... Mes actions.  
_ Ce n'est pas grave, Jacob., le rassura-t-elle. Je comprends que tu veuilles protéger les tiens., ajouta-t-elle.  
_ Merci.

Ils se murèrent à nouveau dans le silence, attendant simplement Rachel en regardant les images défiler sur l'écran. Les pas de Rachel résonnèrent dans les escaliers annonçant son retour. Elle passa la porte avec un grand sourire et tendit un plat de pop-corn à Jacob en gardant un pour elles deux. Tout trois se mirent à fixer l'écran piochant de tant à autre dans la nourriture. D'un commun mouvement Jacob et Saki se retournèrent en entendant l'indienne soupirer bruyamment.

_ J'arrive pas à y croire., s'exclama Rachel.  
_ Quoi ?, demandèrent en chœur les deux autres.  
_ Je vous laisse tout les deux pour que vous puissiez, enfin, vous expliquer et je reviens rien à changer., s'énerva-t-elle.  
_ Et qu'est-ce qui devrait changer ?, s'aventura Jacob.  
_ Je comprends pas qu'après un mois de cohabitation vous vous entendiez pas mieux.  
_ Je vois pas où est le soucis, murmura le loup.  
_ Vous pourriez faire un effort...  
_ On essaiera Rachel, assura le renarde, malgré qu'elle pensait l'inverse.

Les deux êtres surnaturels se remirent à fixer l'écran ignorant tant bien que mal le regard noir de la quileute.

_ Dire que je me voyais déjà organiser leur mariage à ces deux la..., chuchota Rachel de manière inaudible sauf pour oreille surnaturelle_._

La kitsune piqua un fard, fixant son regard sur la télévision espérant que personne ne remarquerait. Alors que le loup s'étouffait presque avec son pop-corn, lui aussi avait quelques rougeur aux joues. Il y avait des jours comme ça où, il détestait vraiment ça sœur. Ils fixèrent tout à tour Rachel et se regardèrent apeurer, s'attendant au pire.

Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'ils finirent par s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Saki se leva tôt motiver à investir les lieu de son nouveau chez elle. À 9 heures tapante elle était prête à partir. Elle attendait Rachel, qui souhaitait l'accompagner, d'un pied ferme. Et cette dernière savait se faire désirer, ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'elle fut enfin prête à partir.

Saki soupira exaspéré. Rachel avait décider que Jacob viendrait avec elles. Et parce qu'un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, Paul s'était invité. Voilà comment la renarde s'était retrouvée coincée à l'arrière de la voiture entre Jacob et Embry- ce dernier ayant une course à faire pour sa mère en ville. Maudite, elle l'était sans aucun doute.

Une heure de trajet. Elle soupira. Bien qu'en voiture, elle avait la dérangeante sensation d'être suivit. Si, ça avait été un vampire, les loups l'aurait senti ? Oui, probablement. Alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être. Elle ne cessait de regarder à travers les vitres le paysage qui défilait, espérant vainement de découvrir cette mystérieuse « Chose ».

_ Ça va ?, demanda le loup gris.  
_ Oui, j'ai juste l'impression d'être suivit, dit-elle sous le regard scrutateur de Jacob.  
_ Comment ça ?, demanda ce dernier.  
_ Je sais pas...

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence. Les loups observant les alentours espérant sans doute découvrir ce qui nous suivait. Enfin, si suiveur il y avait. Le temps semblait s'écouler lentement... Pourtant ils finirent par arriver à destination. Saki partit de son côté acheter ce qu'il lui fallait pour survivre seule, elle fut rejointe par Jacob. Décidément, il n'allait vraiment pas la lâcher.

_ Tu comptes me suive encore longtemps ?  
_ Oui.

Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par Embry qui avait récupéré ce dont il avait besoin. La renarde appréciait ce-dernier. Curieusement, elle présentait qu'ils s'entendraient bien. Il n'avait pas d'à priori sur les gens, il ne les jugeait pas comme ça. C'était quelqu'un de bien. La kitsune se sentait lié à lui, pour de mystérieuses raisons qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Le temps devrait le lui révéler.

Un sourire mesquin apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle entrait dans une boutique de sous-vêtements. Elle n'avait pas besoin de baby-sitter quoiqu'on puisse dire elle était une grande fille capable de se gérer. Elle prit un sous-vêtement au hasard et le montra aux deux loups.

_ Vous en pensez quoi ?

Les deux amis piquèrent un fard et Jacob manqua de s'étouffer avec la bière qu'il buvait depuis un moment déjà. Ils finirent par trouver une excuse bidon pour s'éclipser. La renarde se hâta de sortir par la porte de derrière- enfin tranquille. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque repéré un peu plus tôt. Elle entra et se mit à feuilleter quelques bouquins en passant. Lisant deux ou trois passage sur des pages aux hasards. Elle sursauta quand elle fut interrompu par la voix grave d'un vieille indien.

_ Bonjour.  
_ Bonjour, sursauta-t-elle.  
_ Puis-je vous aider ?  
_ Je cherche un livre sur les légendes...  
_ Quileutes et sur les Kitsune, je suppose.  
_ Euh oui..., bafouilla-t-elle surprise.

Le vieille homme se déplaça aisément et récupéra de livre parmi le bazar environnent. Elle le remercia et paya cet étrange personne. Comment avait-il su ? Elle passa la porte et le vent lui murmura la réponse.

_**Shaman.**_

Elle sourit, c'était évident. Inquiétant aussi. Elle secoua la tête et s'éloigna. Par définition, les kitsunes étaient des esprits «malin», enfin si il mourrait jeune. Aussi, les chamanes avait tendance à se méfier d'eux.

Elle retourna à la voiture, où, ses compagnons l'attendaient. Les loups la regardaient méchamment pour certain amusé pour d'autre. Rachel rigola en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ce n'est que vers dix-huit heures qu'elle entra enfin dans son chez elle. Elle sourit, plus de Jacob à la surveiller, elle ne tomberait pas nez à nez avec lui à chaque fois qu'elle sortirait de la salle de bain, elle ne l'entendrait plus partir à pas d'heure chasser le vampire tout en s'inquiétant pour lui, à cause des sangsues. Non, elle aurait une vie normale.

Elle se retourna vivement vers la fenêtre, en sentant un regard posé sur elle. Elle vit un éclair roux se mettre à labrit sous les arbres. Intriguée, elle enfila une veste et partit à le poursuite de ce mystérieux observateur. Chaque fois quel le voyait, elle ne distinguait qu'un éclair roux zigzaguant entre les arbres. Elle ne serait dire combien de temps elle le suivit, ni même quelle distance elle avait parcourut. Elle finit par arriver dans une immense clairière, remplit de fleur- en un mot magnifique. Elle observa cette beauté naturelle, émerveillée. Ses yeux finirent par se poser sur le petit être assit sur le sol, la fixant d'un regard bienveillant. Ancien, mystérieux et authentique.

_ Je suis _Da_ichi. Se présenta-t-il.  
_ Je suis...  
_ Saki, la coupa-t-il. Je sais qui tu es. Rare son les Kitsune qui échappe à leur gardien en ça, tu as mon respect.  
_ Pourquoi me suiviez-vous ?, questionna-t-elle.  
_ Je veux t'aider. Tu maîtrises pas tes dons. C'est problématique. Je vais t'aider à les contrôler.  
_ D'accord.  
_ Le monde est plein de danger, et tu n'as pas choisit l'endroit le plus calme en t'installant sur un territoire de modificateur, avec à la frontière des vampires.

Écoutant attentivement Daichi, elle entreprit de mémoriser les techniques de bases qui pourrait la sauver. Ne connaissant pas son élément, elle se contentait d'essayer d'entraîner son ouïe à mieux fonctionner, ainsi que sa vue et son odorat. Néanmoins, c'était un exercice compliquer et elle était plus intriguer par Daichi que part autre chose. Comment et surtout depuis quand arrivait-elle à parler au renard, même au tout début de sa transformation en humaine elle n'y était plus parvenue. Curieux.

_**La magie est inexplicable.**_

Daichi se tendit avant de lui hurler de s'enfuir. Saki ne se fit pas prier, se fiant à son « mentor », elle partit le plus rapidement possible quelle qu'en fut la raison, le danger devait être éminent. Aussi, s'empressa-t-elle de rentrer chez elle. Ses sens nouvellement éveiller lui permirent d'identifier le danger.

_**Vampire.**_

Les loups à sa suite. Elle reprit son souffle assise contre la porte. Ce monde était dangereux. Vraiment très dangereux... Elle monta prendre une douche bien mériter avant de s'endormir paisiblement.

* * *

**[ 2.600 mots ]**

Voici le chapitre qui vous a valut presque un mois d'attente ~ En espérant qu'il vous est plus ~


	5. Chapitre 4

X

* * *

**« Ne rien risquer est un risque encore plus grand ! »**

* * *

Le soir venu Saki décida de se coucher tôt, la journée ayant été riche en émotion. Aussi a vingt-et-une heure tapante se trouvait-elle chaudement allonger dans son lit. Elle s'endormit sur le champ. Un sommeil sans rêve.

Quelques heures plus tard elle fut réveiller par des coups de tonnerre, un orage venait de se déclencher. Elle se leva refermer son volet en entendant le vent le faire claquer contre le mur. En se retournant elle crut voir une lumière provenant de la pièce vide à côté. Elle secoua la tête, visiblement son imagination était décupler en cette nuit. La Takamura soupira avant de se rallonger. Quelques secondes plus tard le bruit claquant de son volet se refit entendre, elle se releva exaspéré et ouvrit la fenêtre dans le but de le refermer, mais elle remarqua que celui-ci était fermer et pourtant le bruit était toujours là. Persistant. La jeune femme fut effrayer, d'être là, seule. Seule ? Visiblement pas tant que cela. En se retournant elle revit la même lumière furtive qui disparut aussitôt. Un coup de tonnerre résonna la faisant sursauter. La panique la gagna aussitôt. Il y avait quelqu'un chez elle. Elle ne savait pas qui ni pourquoi. Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à localiser la personne malgré ses sens décuplés.

_**Fantôme. Esprit.**_

Elle secoua la tête en essayant de contenir toutes ces pensées irréaliste que la panique envoyait à profusion dans son esprit. Un autre craquement la fit se retourner en sursautant, mais une fois de plus le vide lui fit face. Tremblante elle alluma la lumière. L'orage n'aidant pas la lumière s'éteignit quelque minutes plus tard. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil.

**_3 heures du matin._**

L'heure du diable comme disait certaine personne superstitieuse. Elle frissonna à cette pensée. Elle se concentra, essayant tant bien que mal, de localiser, cette chose sans nom, ni visage, qui la terrifiait. En vain.

Prenant son courage à demain, elle sortit de la sécurité de sa chambre pour aller voir dans les autres pièces. Le craquement sinistre des arbres à l'extérieur dû à la tempête ne la rassurait pas le moins du monde.

Elle avança prudemment, peu rassurer. Faisant chaque pièce une à une. Sans jamais rien trouver, malgré le bruit persistant. Comment cela était-il possible ?

Elle finit par arriver à la seule pièce de la maison qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de rénover, elle l'a trouvait magnifique et voulait la conserver telle qu'elle était. Pourtant en cette nuit, elle lui paraissait aussi sinistre que malsaine. Elle voulait s'en éloigner et pourtant elle savait par instinct qu'elle devait rentrer. Elle n'osait pas. Ne bougeait pas.

**_Une voix insistante lui ordonna d'entrer. De voir._**

Mais la peur la paralysait. Que pouvait-il y avoir de si terrible, qui l'empêchait d'entrer ? C'est comme-ci deux force se battaient. L'une voulant l'empêcher d'entrer et l'autre au contraire faisait tout pour qu'elle franchisse le pas de cette porte. C'était perturbant. La jeune femme tremblait de tout ses membres, ne sachant quoi faire. Les larmes aux yeux dû, à ce qu'elle sentait émaner de la pièce. Elle avait l'impression de suffoquer. Comme-ci une main invisible serrait son cou, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Elle ne parvenait pas à lutter, contre cette chose.

Mais elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas entrer, elle ne voulait pas savoir. Parfois l'ignorance vaut mieux que la vérité. Plus indulgente. Néanmoins, elle se sentait faiblir de secondes en secondes. Comme-ci la force qu'elle considérait comme maléfique gagnait et l'emportait dans les ténèbres éternel.

Elle secoua la tête chassant ces idées, qui ne l'aiderait en rien. Les coups de tonnerres résonnaient, la voix lui hurlait de rentrer et de voir. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait même pas.

Sa main tremblante de peur, bougea d'elle même et se posa sur la poignée de la porte. Elle souffla, pour se donner du courage.

**_Finalement, il semblerait qu'il fallait qu'elle sache._**

Le plus doucement possible elle tourna la poignée. Ouvrant la porte d'un geste lent et calculé, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre. Elle finit d'ouvrir la porte d'un coup sec, se mettant en position défensive, s'attendant au pire.

_**Rien.**_

Il ne se passa rien du tout. Elle baissa prudemment sa garde et observa. La pièce était sombre et vide. Suspect. Elle essaya de se calmer.

_**Regarde avec tes vrai yeux.**_

Ce qu'elle fit. Elle utilisa sa vu plus développer de kitsune. Pour voir ce qui ne peut être vu. La pièce lui apparaissait comme un plein jour. Elle distingua un vieil homme assit sur une chaise à bascule juste en face d'elle. Elle se retourna en entendant la porte grincer puis se refermer dans un claquement sinistre. Elle eu juste le temps d'apercevoir Daichi qui lui adressait un regard désolé. Dans quoi s'était-elle aventurée en cédant. Elle soupira pour reprendre contenance et fit face à cet esprit ou quoique ce fut.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?, questionna-t-elle.  
_ Daichi.  
_ Ne mentez pas. Daichi était derrière cette porte, vous ne pouvez pas être lui !, s'énerva-t-elle.  
_ Vérité ou mensonge. Bien ou mal. Un font deux et deux font un. , répliqua-t-il.  
_ Ne jouez pas avec moi.  
_ Les renards sont des joueurs, ne l'oublie pas. Jamais. Ils fixent leurs propre règles et les changes quand bon leur semble., ricana l'ancêtre.  
_ Je ne suis pas comme ça.  
_ L'art du mensonge te vas à ravir., ria-t-il.  
_ N'importe quoi !  
_ Tu joues avec moi. Tu joues avec ces loups. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Ah oui, Jacob Black. Te divertie-t-il suffisamment ? N'oublie pas qu'il y a toute une meute.  
_ Je ne vois pas ce que les loups viennent faire dans cette conversation.  
_ Détruit les., ordonna-t-il.  
_ Jamais. Ils sont innocents.  
_ Innocents ?! Eux ? Jamais.

Le vieil homme se leva brusquement, énervé. La Takamura sursauta malgré elle, ne s'y attendant pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à cerner le vieil homme. C'était un Kitsune, c'était certain. Il était décédé, et son esprit hantait les lieux. Flippant. Elle réprima un hurlement en le voyant s'approcher d'elle. Ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez. Yeux dans les yeux. Et là, elle vit. Elle vit ce qu'elle n'aurait pas du voir. Une profonde haine s'insinua dans son cœur.

Elle vit, le sang, la mort. Des cris toujours plus fort, toujours plus fort. Faisant sombrer dans la folie. Les larmes d'un enfants. Le hurlement des loups. Le martèlement de leurs pattes sur le sol de la forêt, résonnaient. La peur. Un sentiment malsain obscursisant tout jugement raisonnable. Des personnes démembré sur le sol. Des loups couvert du sang des morts hurlant à la lune.

Pleurant et tremblant, Saki fixait le carnage. Maudit loups. Ils ne méritaient pas de vive pas après ça. Elle devait les tuer.

Elle écoutait la sinistre voix qui faisait échos à ses sombres pensées. Profitant de sa faiblesse devant ces images.

Le vieillard la relâcha tout aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait saisie. Saki s'écroula au sol, alors que l'autre disparaissait dans un brouillard sombre. Trop sombre. Elle perdit connaissance, éprouver par la vision.

C'est encore secouer, que le lendemain matin elle fut réveillé par des coups donné à la porte. Elle se leva, enfila des habits propre et alla ouvrir la porte ou résonnaient des coups de plus en plus insistant. Elle découvrit Rachel accompagner de son frère.

_ Bonjour, les salua-t-elle.  
_ Salut Saki, ça va ? La tempête n'a pas fait de dégâts ici ? , questionna Rachel.  
_ Bonjour Rachel ! Jacob. Non, c'est bon, tout va bien., répondit-elle.  
_ Tant mieux., sourit la Black.

La jeune femme invita les deux arrivant à entrer, non sans avoir jeter son plus beau regard noir au loup. Elle se demandait vaguement ce qui la retenait de lui arracher la tête sur le champ. Après ce qu'elle vu durant la nuit... Elle soupira, tentant d'évacuer ces néfaste pulsion meurtrière. Elle échangea plusieurs banalités sous le regard insistant de Jacob, ce-dernier ne la lâchait pas du regard. La rendant nerveuse. Ça l'agaçait car elle savait qu'il pouvait le sentir. Il serait encore plus sur ses gardes en sa présence. Elle soupira.

Trois heures plus tard, après avoir passer l'épreuve «Jacob», la jeune femme était partie en ville en compagnie de Rachel et Leah. Sortie entre filles. Enfin, cette sortie avait un but bien précis pour la Takamura. Elle devait retourner dans la bibliothèque du vieux Shaman. Lui aurait sûrement des réponses. Elle avait besoin de s'alléger du poids de cette peur oppressante.

_ Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fais de shopping entre amies., déclara Leah.  
_ J'en faisais souvent à San Francisco., souria Rachel.  
_ Avec tout ce qui c'est passé, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le cœur à le faire..., soupira la Clearwater.  
_ Je comprends...Mais il est temps que tu te reprennes. Même-ci c'est dur.  
_ Je sais.

La kitsune avait écouté silencieusement ses aînées. Elle n'avait rien à dire n'ayant jamais vécut de scène comparable. Le fossé qu'avait creusé ses années d'isolement forcé, ne se reboucherait pas en un claquement de doigts.

Essayant de chasser ces idées contrariantes, elle se focalisa sur ses amies. Rachel avait l'air soucieuse, tendu. De légère cernes sous ses yeux. Saki se demanda vaguement comment la relation entre son amie et Paul avançait, avant de secouer la tête en se disant que ça, ne la regardait pas. Elle était décidément trop curieuse. Elle finirait bien par l'apprendre un moment ou un autre.

Enfin, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent à destination. Pas trop tôt, la cadette était presser de voir la Shaman. Elle avait besoin de savoir. Le doute persistait, tout de même. Et si le Shaman était lui aussi un ennemi ? Après tout, elle avait fait confiance à Daishi, et il s'était joué d'elle... Enfin. Ça avait l'air bien plus compliqué que ça. Dans quoi c'était fourrée en quittant le lieu protecteur, ou elle vivait avec sa gardienne. Décidément, elle n'avait pas de chance.

Elles firent les boutiques en riant de tout et de rien, parlant de banalités. Commentant les ragots. Bref, une journée normal. Elles achetèrent des choses les plus inutile, mais qu'importe elles étaient ensemble et elles pouvaient oublier leurs problèmes. Juste quelques heures, mais c'était déjà ça.

Elles allèrent s'installer sur la terrasse d'un café, le temps étant particulièrement clément en cette journée.

_ Alors comment ça avance avec Paul ? Questionna Leah curieuse.  
_ Comment ça ? Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question., bougonna Rachel.  
_ Eh bien à toi de nous répondre, sourit Saki.

Boudeuse la Black but un peu de son café en silence, alors que ses amies attendaient patiemment qu'elle se lance... Curieuse de savoir ce qui se passait réellement, même-ci Leah savait un peu près tout. Télépathie, c'était l'une des seuls choses utile à être loup. Elle avait la version de Paul, mais désirait avoir celle de Rachel.

_ Il est... Chiant, agaçant, collant. Il me fatigue. Franchement je sais pas ce qu'il lui prends, mais j'aimerais bien qu'il arrête. C'est vrai quoi ! Avant mon départ, on ne s'adressait pas la parole et puis je reviens et il change du tout au tout avec moi ! Alors ok, il est bien foutu, je dis pas le contraire, il peut être sympa...

La jeune femme se stoppa dans son monologue, en voyant Saki blanchirent en regardant derrière elle. Rachel pria pour que ça ne soit pas grave.

_ Il est derrière toi..., indiqua la Takamura.

Si elle avait pu, Rachel, aurait hurler, fondu en larme ou bien aurait prit le train pour San Francisco dans la fouler. Au lieu de ça, elle prit sur elle et se retourna en souriant faussement vers sa bête noir du moment. Pria tout les dieux pour qu'il n'est rien entendu, mais en le voyant afficher son sourire arrogant , elle sut que c'était fichu. Monde cruel.

_ Merci pour les compliments, se moqua-t-il.  
_ C'est bon. C'est journée entre fille et sauf erreur de ma part tu n'es pas une fille, alors au revoir.

Paul la regarda avec son sourire moqueur accroché au visage, mais ne bougea pas pour autant, faisant enrager son imprégnée. Leah hésitait entre aider son amie et voir comment elle s'en sortait face à son loup pot de colle. La dernière du trio se préparait à retourner à la bibliothèque du vieux shaman. Après tout, il faudrait que son amie affronte son loup. Le plus vite serait le mieux.

Aussi, ne tarda-t-elle pas à s'éclipser. Elle partie souriant à son amie en guise d'encouragement. Leah finit par partir de son côté elle aussi. La Kitsune marcha d'un pas rapide en direction de la bibliothèque. Elle retrouva rapidement le lieu-dit et y pénétra. L'angoisse noua sa gorge. Cela lui faisait peur, sans qu'elle se l'avoue.

Elle scruta l'intérieur du bâtiment à la recherche de la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider. Car si le shaman ne pouvait pas personne ne le pourrait. Elle arpenta les rangées de livre avant de rejoindre le bureau qu'elle venait de repérer au fond de la pièce. Elle toqua légèrement et respira profondément, avant d'entrer.

Elle entra dans la pièce et trouva le vieux shaman plongé dans un livre, encadrer par des montagnes de livres. Elle s'assia sur la seule chaise disponible et attendit qu'il se décide à parler. Elle observa la pièce pendant ce laps de temps.

_ Je savais que tu ne tarderais pas à revenir., commença-t-il.  
_ Vous savez pourquoi je viens ?  
_ Oui. Sais-tu que quand le cœur pur d'un kitsune est touché par la haine, la souffrance ou tout autre émotion négative, il tend un peu plus à devenir le vide.  
_ Nogitsune, murmura-t-elle.  
_ Tu dois lutter. En aucun cas, tu dois te laisser emporter dans ce chemin.  
_ Je le sais.

Le silence envahit la pièce. La renarde méditait les parole du sage. L'ancêtre cherchait ses mots, les choisissant avec soin.

_ Que t'a-t-il montré ?  
_ Un massacre. Les loups tuaient plein d'innocents. C'était horrible.  
_ Parfois les apparences sont trompeuse.  
_ Que voulez-vous dire ?  
_ Quelle est la principal caractéristique du kitsune ?  
_ Le mensonge et la fourberie.  
_ N'as-tu pas ta réponse ?  
_ Il s'est joué de moi pour atteindre son objectif ?  
_ A toi dans juger.  
_ Ça ne peut être que ça... Je n'ai beau pas aimer les loups, je ne les pense pas comme ça.  
_ Connais-tu les symboles ?  
_ Les symboles ?  
_ Le renard ; la fourberie. Les corbeaux ; les mauvais esprits. Les loups ; la protection.  
_ Je vois. Je peux avoir confiance dans les loups puisqu'ils représentent aussi la fidélité.  
_ Tu es le seul maître de ton destin. Je ne peux, que te donner des indices.  
_ Je comprends.  
_ Sois prudente.  
_ Je n'y manquerais pas..., assura la jeune femme.

Elle salua et remercia le vieux Shaman. Cet homme l'aidait beaucoup à sa façon, malgré qu'elle ressortait avec encore plus de question qu'à son arrivé. Elle n'était même pas sur des conclusions qu'elle venait de tirer. Elle ne savait pas si elle était sur la bonne voit où si elle se trompait complètement. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que Daichi n'était pas vraiment son allier, mais pas vraiment son ennemi non plus. Il est fort probable qu'il est été abattu par des loups, parce qu'il laissait la haine l'envahir. Il était proche de devenir un nogitsune à sa mort. D'où le fait qu'il semble avoir deux personnalités diamétralement opposées. Tout les morts étaient sûrement des personnes qu'il contrôlait. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Elle sortit de la bibliothèque, heureuse de ses nouvelles découvertes et rejoignit la voiture de Leah. Elle observa attentivement le monde autour elle, s'imprégnant de l'air ambiant.

Elle remarqua que Leah l'attendait seule. Cette-dernière sourit en la voyant arriver.

_ Rachel nous à abandonnées.  
_ Oh, le méchant Paul à eut raison d'elle ?  
_ Il faut croire, rigola l'indienne.

Les deux amies rirent de bon cœur avant de monter en voiture pour retourner à la Push. Saki souria, en voyant que le Shaman n'avait pas tord. Elle était capable d'être amie avec un loup.

* * *

**[ 2.800 mots ]**

Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Je vous assure! C'était vraiment le chapitre 4. Un mois pour l'écrire... Ça reste raisonnable. J'espère qu'il vous a plus. Que pensez-vous de l'avancée de l'histoire ? D'après vous quel loup va s'imprégner de Saki ? La relation Paul/Rachel ? Bref, au prochain chapitre... Qui n'arrivera peut-être pas avant janvier. J'ai un travail monstre à faire et je veux écrire un os.


	6. Chapitre 5

X

* * *

**Pour avoir droit à une étincelle d'éternité, il faut avoir aimé. - Jacques Attali**

* * *

Saki s'était levée à l'aube en vue de faire un footing matinal. Ceci expliquait pourquoi elle se trouvait dans la forêt à courir tranquillement. L'air frais lui faisait le plus grand bien. Après tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis son arrivé ici, ça lui faisait du bien de ce retrouver seul avec elle-même. Elle aimait courir et ses attitudes sur-développés pouvait lui permettre de courir très longtemps.

Elle repensa à son entre-vue avec le «méchant» Daichi. Se rappeler les horreurs qu'il lui avait montrés lui donnait la nausée. Elle se promit que quoi qu'il advienne jamais elle ne deviendrait comme cela.

Le carnage qui avait eu lieu était répugnant.

Elle reprit sa course chassant ses pensées sur le nogitsune. Les orientant sur tout et rien. Écoutant les animaux de la forêt s'éveiller doucement. Les diverses bruits qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'entendre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle avait la curieuse impression d'être un jeune renardeau qui venait juste de naître. Et pourtant elle vivait depuis un bon bout de temps.

L'air frais battait ses joues alors qu'elle accélérait considérablement. Cette sensation de liberté, qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. Elle se reprit rapidement, en se disant que jamais aucun humain ne pourrai atteindre cette vitesse.

Elle analysa les alentours espérant qu'aucun loups n'étaient dans le coin à ce moment. Il lui sembla que non. Heureusement pour elle. Elle ne donnait pas chère de sa peau si ça aurait été le cas. Ils l'auraient poursuivit, elle aurait essayer de fuir le plus vite possible, vainement. Ils auraient finit par la rattraper et elle sans défense serait morte démembrée, et le reste de son corps aurait été brûlé. Traiter comme un vampire.

Elle secoua la tête décidément, ses pensées l'agaçaient prodigieusement. Elle poursuivit son chemin et finit par arriver aux falaises. La mer était magnifique, le soleil qui avait réussit à peser la masse nuageuse se reflétait sur l'eau. L'écume se formait au pied de ces géantes de pierre. Des oiseaux volaient de ci, delà.

La Takamura entreprit de courir le long des falaises, n'ayant pas envie de rentrer pour le moment. Elle se sentait vraiment bien. D'un coup l'oppressante sensation d'être observer la saisie. Elle commença par chercher Daichi des yeux. Il avait la dérangeante habitude de la fixer jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne à lui. Elle fit donc ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude, et se dirigea vers le lieu d'où semblait provenir cette impression. Certaine personnes pourraient lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait aucun instinct de survit. Puisque ça pourrait être tout à fait autre chose que Daichi...

Aussi, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt, dans l'espoir de tomber sur le renard. S'aventurant plus loin encore, elle se figea d'un coup, avalant durement sa salive. Elle suivait les loups. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Elle était vraiment bête. Pourtant ils avaient une odeur qui leur était propre... Et qui n'était pas loin de celle du renard. Elle se gifla mentalement avant de faire demi-tour. Les loups sur ses traces.

Il y en avait deux qui la suivait. Des vampires rôdaient peut-être dans le coin... Dans tout les cas elle ferait mieux de pas traîner plus longtemps ici.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour sortir des bois. Elle atterrit sur la plage. De là, le chemin pour rentrer n'était pas bien compliqué.

Qu'elle sotte faisait-elle. Franchement, elle manquait cruellement d'intelligence quand elle s'y mettait. Elle prit une douche tout en s'engueulant mentalement pour ce qui aurait pu arriver. Elle savait pourtant qu'ils la surveillaient...

Elle se sécha et se rhabilla dans la fouler avant de prendre le livre sur les légendes Quileutes qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque du vieux shaman. Elle s'affala dans son canapé et commença sa lecture.

« Des traités de non agressions furent signés avec les peuples avoisinants, mais il arrivait parfois que d'autres, venus de plus loin, obligent les Quileutes à reprendre la forme d'esprit pour les repousser. Les générations se succédèrent ainsi jusqu'au dernier Grand Chef Esprit, Taha Aki, réputé pour sa sagesse et son pacifisme. Sous son règne, tous vécurent heureux, à l'exception de Utlapa, un guerrier aussi avide que fort qui souhaitait user de la magie pour asservir les peuples environnants. Étant donné que, sous leurs formes d'esprits, les guerriers étaient en mesure de lire les pensées de leurs pairs, ils découvrirent les projets de l'ambitieux qui fut condamné à l'exil. Taha Aki veillait sur son peuple et prenait régulièrement la forme d'esprit pour survoler les environs et s'assurer qu'aucun danger ne guettait. C'est lors de l'une de ces inspections que Utlapa en profita pour se transformer à son tour et glisser son esprit dans le corps de son ancien chef avant de tuer le Aki, qui perçut de suite ses intentions, ne put revenir à temps et fut condamné à rester esprit. Malgré tout, même s'il se trouvait dès lors à la tête de la tribu sans que quiconque ne puisse le démasquer, Utlapa ne put assouvir ses désirs de conquêtes : il ne pouvait plus se transformer en esprit sous peine de devoir en découdre avec Taha Aki et interdit à ses guerriers de se transformer, afin qu'ils ne puissent pas percevoir la présence de leur ancien chef. Il oppressa les siens, s'octroyant de nombreux privilèges, tandis que Taha Aki faiblissait. Celui-ci décida d'agir : il convoqua un loup féroce pour tenter d'assassiner son propre corps, mais le fourbe Utlapa resta en retrait derrière les siens, n'hésitant pas à laisser un jeune homme, qui croyait protéger son chef, se sacrifier à sa place. »  
«Taha Aki en éprouva un chagrin épouvantable et ordonna à la bête de capituler. A l'agonie, il eut cependant l'idée de prier le loup de l'accueillir, de partager son enveloppe terrestre avec lui et l'animal accepta. Taha Aki retourna vers son peuple et, par son attitude, laissa supposer à certains que ce loup n'était pas ordinaire. Un vieux guerrier nommé Yut décida d'aller contre les ordres de son chef et prit la forme d'esprit. Taha Aki l'imita et lui narra toutes ses mésaventures. Malheureusement, Utlapa s'en aperçut et égorgea sur le champ le vieux guerrier. La colère submergea alors Taha Aki qui fit preuve d'une nouvelle magie : de bête qu'il était, il se transforma en homme. Ce nouvel homme ne ressemblait pas à l'enveloppe charnelle de Taha Aki : il était bien plus splendide car il était l'incarnation de son esprit. Ses soldats le reconnurent aussitôt, car ils avaient volé en sa compagnie. Utlapa tenta de fuir, mais Taha Aki avait désormais la force du loup et le tua rapidement.»

Ainsi voilà comment était né les modificateur... Intéressant. C'est bon à savoir. Heureusement que leur «voyage en tant qu'esprit» ne se fait plus sinon, elle aurait été grillée depuis un bon bout de temps.

Elle jeta le livre à travers la pièce, qui atterrit miraculeusement sur un coussin, avant de se relever aller se chercher à manger. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de bouger aujourd'hui.

Elle soupira en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour occuper ses journées. Lire, ça allait un moment, mais passé un autre c'était ennuyant. Elle alluma la télévision, moyen de culture pour flemmard. Elle regarda les images défiler. Zappant de temps à autres.

«Flash spécial, les disparition inexpliquées continue à Seattle. Plus d'une vingtaine de nos concitoyens ont disparut au cours du mois précédent. À quoi avons-nous à faire ? La police enquête, mais aucun indices n'a été découvert. C'est comme-ci le kidnappeur était un fantôme. Les enlèvement ayant lieu en général la nuit, il est fortement déconseiller de sortir de chez sois. Un couvre feu à d'ailleurs été mit en place. Pour votre sécurité, il est conseillé de ne pas sortir seul. Soyez prudent. Tout témoin susceptible de fournir des indices à la police est prié de se rendre dans les plus bref délais au commissariat.»

Des vampires. Seattle ce n'était pas si loin. Un sourire prit place sur son visage. Il fallait qu'elle aille à Seattle.

Mais commençons par le commencement. Il lui fallait une voiture... Rapide si possible. C'est ainsi qu'elle se rendit au garage de la Push. Elle commençait ses recherches par là, bien qu'elle n'ai que peu d'espoir pour trouver autre chose que de vieille épaves. Mais bon qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Ça ne lui prit que quinze minutes pour arriver à destination. Elle commençait à prendre ses repères. Elle avisa les voitures dehors, des épaves comme prévu. Elle soupira frustrée.

_ Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?, demanda une voix derrière elle.  
_ J'aimerais acheter une voiture, rapide., fit-elle en faisant volte-face.  
_ Rapide... Hum. Je suppose que c'est vieille carcasse ne te convienne pas, rigola-t-il.  
_ Non, en effet., répondit la Kitsune en riant à son tour.  
_ Viens, je vais te montrer des modèles plus ressent., me dit-il.

Ce vieille homme lui était fort sympathique dans tout les cas. Elle observa les voitures qu'il lui montrait, mais aucune ne lui tapait dans l'œil.

_ Vous en avez pas des neuves récente ?, demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.  
_ Nan, malheureusement. Je ne vends que de l'occasion.  
_ Merci, quand même je vais aller jusqu'à Port Angeles.  
_ Sans voiture ?  
_ J'ai deux jambes. Sourit la renarde.  
_ Sam ?, appela le mécanicien.  
_ Oui ?, répondit le susnommé à l'autre bout de l'atelier.  
_ Tu veux bien accompagner la demoiselle à Port Angeles pour une voiture.  
_ Oui, pas de soucis.

La renarde était resté silencieuse bloquée sur le prénom. Sam. Comme ? Elle implora tout les dieux pour qu'elle n'est pas autant de poisse que ça en avait l'air.

Elle soupira mentalement en voyant un géant tout en muscle débarquer devant elle. L'alpha. Génialement génial. L'apothéose de la chance. Elle allait devoir faire attention au moindre de ses gestes pendant les deux heures avenir. Décidément, encore une fois elle aurait fait mieux de rester dans son lit bien au chaud. Elle sourit difficilement à l'Alpha.

_ On y va., fit-il.  
_ Oui., sourit la kitsune crispée.

Elle monta aux côtés du loup dans le 4x4 de ce-dernier. Aussi tendu que la corde d'un arc. Elle avait peur. Peur pour sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas mourir sans voir le monde.

_ En faite, moi c'est Sam. Sam Uley., se présenta-t-il.  
_ Saki Takamura, enchanté.

Il lui tendit la main, elle la serra. Elle avait bien compris la manœuvre. Il cherchait à voir si elle était aussi froide qu'un vampire. Aucun d'eux n'avaient confiance en elle. Après tout, elle n'était que l'inconnue sans passé ramener par Rachel. Mais delà à avoir autant de méfiance vis à vis d'elle, ça la dépassait. Elle aimerait bien, comprendre pourquoi ?

_ Tu cherches quoi comme modèle de voiture ?  
_ Quelque chose de rapide.  
_ Tu devrais trouver ton bonheur à Port Angeles.  
_ J'espère bien.

L'un comme l'autre se murèrent dans un silence pesant. L'une se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire et l'autre se questionnant sur sa mystérieuse passagère. Le loup était bien décidé à en découvrir un maximum.

_ Tu te plaît à la réserve ?  
_ Oui, beaucoup, répondit-elle tout sourire. Je ne suis pas prête de repartir.  
_ C'est bizarre, en générale, les personnes de l'extérieur on tendance à repartir aussi sec.  
_ A croire que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde., fit-elle amusée par la tournure de la conversation.  
_ En effet. Tu devrais venir manger chez nous avec Rachel. Ça te permettrais de connaître du monde.  
_ Hm, pourquoi pas j'y réfléchirais., sourit-elle.  
_ D'ailleurs, tu connais qui à part Rachel ?  
_ À part Rachel... Jacob, mais il ne m'aime visiblement pas. Et Leah, cette fille est vraiment génial., s'exclama la renarde.  
_ T'en fais pas pour Jacob.  
_ Je m'en fais pas, ça m'importe peu qu'il m'apprécie ou non. D'ailleurs, toi non plus tu m'apprécie pas, ça se voie. Mais c'est pas grave. On ne peut pas être apprécié de tout le monde., fit-elle pas contrarié le moins du monde.  
_ Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?, questionna-t-il.  
_ Eh bien, tu as les mains crispées sur ton volant depuis notre départ, fait gaffe d'ailleurs si, il casse on va devoir faire tout le chemin du retour à pied. Tu es passablement agacer par mes réponses. Tu as un tic d'ailleurs quand tu énervé. J'ai cru que tu allais m'éjecter de la voiture quand j'ai parlé de Leah. Oh, et là, tu te dis que tu aurais fais mieux de ne pas m'inviter. On peut te lire comme un livre ouvert, fait attention ça pourrait te porter préjudice., énuméra la kitsune.  
_ Toi par contre, tu es dur à déchiffrer.  
_ Oh et pourquoi ?  
_ Je ne vois pas ce que tu penses, tu as soit un air amusé, soit tu sembles perdu dans tes pensées. Tu débarques de nul part. On ne sait rien sur toi. C'est curieux.  
_ Sûrement.  
_ On est arrivé.

Elle sortit du 4x4, presser de voir ce qu'il y avait comme voiture à vendre. Elle suivit le loup jusqu'au garage en souriant, alors que l'alpha était énervé de ne rien avoir découvert de plus. Cette fille était un mystère pour lui.

Le vendeur présenta ses voitures. Toutes sans exception avant que la renarde ne trouve son bonheur. Un cabriolet rouge et blanc. Rapide et belle. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle allait faire tâche à la Push, mais qu'importe.

Elle paya le vendeur directement. Il fut surprit de la voir sortir autant d'argent.

Elle sourit à Sam, et le remercia de l'avoir conduite jusqu'ici. Alors qu'elle attendait le vendeur, Sam sortit téléphoner. Curieuse de savoir ce qui allait être dit, elle se permit d'écouter d'une oreille.

_ Jacob.

_ Oui, elle était avec moi.

_ Je l'ai conduite à Port Angeles pour une voiture.

_ Elle est normal. Mais il y a quelque chose.

_ Hm, n'oublions pas que les phénomènes de disparitions à Seattle ont commencé à son arrivé. Il ne faut pas relâcher notre attention. Jared et Quil l'ont vu ce matin dans la forêt.

_ Elle courait trop vite pour une humaine normale, d'après eux. A plus.

La Takamura avala durement ça salive. Elle ne les avait pas sentie. À aucun moment, si ce n'est quand elle s'était mit à les suivre. Comment avait elle pu ne pas les sentir ? Elle était piégée. Malgré tout ses efforts. Elle serra les poings.

Elle remarqua le sourire satisfait de l'alpha quand il revint. Il savait, qu'elle savait. Il savait aussi qu'elle avait entendu. Mais comment ? Ce n'était pas possible. A moins qu'il ne se jouait d'elle, mais à ce point était-ce vraiment possible ? Après tout qu'importe, elle était une excellente joueuse. Elle aimait jouer. La partie venait juste de se corser, ça en serait que plus amusant. La meute savait juste qu'elle avait une odeur différente et qu'elle courait très vite. Ça se rapportait à ne rien savoir. Elle au contraire savait tout d'eux ou presque. Si, ils voulaient jouer, ils allaient jouer, mais ça serait à leur dépends et pas au sien. Ça la Takamura en était sur. Du moins l'espérait elle.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le vendeur, qui revenait en avec les documents qu'elle devait signer. Elle les signa distraitement. Avant de le saluer. Saki remercia le loup au passage, presser de rejoindre sa magnifique voiture. Elle s'assit au volant et prit aussitôt le chemin de Seattle tout en vérifiant que Sam ne la suivait pas.

Elle roula pendant plus d'une heure et demi avant d'atteindre son objectif. Elle était frustrer d'avoir tenu aussi peu de temps, avant qu'ils aient des indices. Elle soupira augmentant le son de la musique dans le but de faire passer sa frustration. Ce Jacob était décidément très malin. Elle battait le rythme de la musique sur son volant, réfléchissant à diverse possibilité. Une chose était sur, elle ne souhaitait pas partir. Pas maintenant. Mais, si dans un avenir proche il le fallait vraiment, elle n'aurait plus le choix. Elle se mordilla la les lèvres, passablement agacée. Le panneau indiquant Seattle apparut devant elle. La renarde se gara au premier parking qu'elle vit et partit se balader. Visitant la ville. Elle suivait l'odeur dénaturalisé des vampires. Leur odeur particulière n'était pas pour plaire à la kitsune. Ils sentaient la mort pour elle. Em même temps, ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des mort vivant.

Toujours est-il, que la renarde voulait voir de quoi il en retournait. Ce que manigançait les sangsues. Sans se faire repérer, histoire de vivre un jour de plus. Elle tenait à la vie et ce malgré les apparences. La Takamura finit par arriver dans un coin perdu, juste devant un entrepôt proche du port. Elle escalada le vieille entrepôt, ayant remarquer une fenêtre sur le toit. Aussi, discrètement que possible elle monta sur le toit et observa l'intérieur...

Une bonne trentaine de personnes y était enfermés. Jeune. Vieux. Homme. Femme. Adolescent. Tout y passait. Certain avait encore leur cœur qui battait alors que d'autre étaient déjà contaminé par le venin. Ils se battaient entre eux pour une goutte de sang. Toute civilité envoler. Ils ne vivaient plus que pour boire se flux vital aux vivants. Dépendant de cela, tuant ou transformant ce qui passait sous leur crocs. C'était d'une tristesse. Les responsables étaient pitoyable d'avoir fait ça. C'était monstrueux.

Jugeant, qu'elle avait passé assez de temps ici, la renarde fit demi-tour dans le silence total. Si, elle se faisait repéré, elle ne tiendrait pas face à trente vampires assoiffé. Saki reprit le chemin en sens inverse. Elle retrouva bien vite sa voiture, ou elle s'installa, fermant les yeux un instant. Cette vision d'horreur, toutes ces vies brisés l'avaient bouleversée plus qu'elle l'aurait imaginé. Elle souffla se reprenant et démarra en trombe pour reprendre le chemin du retour. La nuit tombait déjà. Il était temps qu'elle parte.

Le chemin du retour se fit rapidement, la renarde perdu dans ses pensées ne faisait guère attention à la vitesse à laquelle, elle roulait, elle dû sa survit qu'à ses réflexe surnaturelle lorsqu'un cerf lui coupa la route. Elle manquait cruellement de chance aujourd'hui. Tout ce passait de travers, pour elle. La Kitsune pria mentalement les dieux pour que la chance lui revienne. Parce que à cette allure, les loups allaient la Persée à jour dans deux semaines à peine. Quoique, ils allaient sûrement être divertie par les bébé sangsues qui se multipliaient joyeusement en vu de quelque chose de mystérieux. Enfin, ça ressemblait à une armée. Restait à découvrir, ce qu'ils voulaient ? Pourquoi une armée de bébé vampire ? L'ennemi... Les loups sûrement, il n'y avait que ça à proximité. Enfin pour le peu qu'elle savait, il n'y avait que ça. Elle devrait peut-être enquêter, ça lui occuperait ses journées, tient.

Elle coupa le contact en arrivant devant chez, elle sauta de son véhicule pour se rendre au pas de course dans sa maison. Il faisait vraiment froid. Elle alluma tout les chauffages dans le but de chauffer toutes les pièces au plus vite. Un fois fait elle se prépara un bon repas, bien mérité selon elle. La renarde se vautra dans son canapé une fois que son plat fut prêt. Elle mangea pendant que la télévision annonçait son lot de mauvaise nouvelle. Elle finit par aller se coucher, en espérant que la journée du lendemain, soit mieux que celle-ci.

Si seulement elle avait su ce qui l'attendait la Kitsune n'aurait pas bouger de son lit douillet. Visiblement, ce n'était pas sa semaine. Elle s'était lever aux aurores une nouvelle fois, dans le but de faire son footing matinal, sans faire des heures. Elle avait courut pendant quasiment deux heures. Le regard des loups ne la lâchant pas. La meute énervait prodigieusement la renarde. Elle avait juste envie d'en prendre un pour taper sur les autres.

Elle avait poursuivit son rituel matinal en se douchant et en mangeant en mettant la musique à fond. Elle avait lu quelque page de son livre sur les quileutes, pour voir si elle trouvait des informations qu'elle ne savait pas encore à ce jour, mais n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant. Alors qu'elle se préparait à sortir pour enquêter comme elle l'avait prévu la veille, des coups à sa porte avaient retentit. La Takamura était alors partit en trottinant gaiement ouvrir. Là, elle avait découvert une Rachel en larme, complètement effondrée. La renarde l'avait prit dans ses bras, tout en jetant un regard noir aux loups qui arrivaient derrière. Elle avait bien vite fait rentrer son amie, ayant comprit qu'elle ne souhaitait pas parler au membre de la meute.

Saki entreprit de réconforter son amie en la serrant dans ses bras. Elle sentait que les loups tournaient autour de la maison. Ils ne la croyaient pas dangereuse à ce point ? Visiblement si. Ils l'a prenaient pour un monstre. Génial.

_ Rachel ?, demanda-t-elle hésitante.  
_ Mouii..., renifla son amie.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?  
_ C'est Paul..., pleurnicha l'indienne.  
_ Quoi Paul ? Que t'a-t-il fait ?, questionna la kitsune inquiète de ce qu'avait pu faire ce loup mal léché.  
_ Il m'a dit son secret. Enfin son sois-disant secret... Parce que... Enfin ce n'est pas possible... C'est invraisemblable.  
_ Je suppose que tu ne peux pas m'en parler., murmura-t-elle bien qu'elle savait de quoi il en retournait.  
_ J'arrive pas à y croire...  
_ Est-ce qu'il t'a prouver ce qu'il disait ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Alors pourquoi ne le crois-tu pas ?  
_ Parce que ce n'est pas possible. C'est monstrueux. Inhumain., s'emporta la Black.  
_ Aimes-tu Paul ?  
_ Mouii...  
_ C'est pour lui que tu es restée n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Oui...  
_ Il t'a déjà fait du mal ?  
_ Non...  
_ Alors si tu l'aimes de tout ton cœur tu es capable de passer au-dessus de ça. Parce que regarde il tient tellement à toi, qu'il a été capable de t'avouer son secret. Et ça se voit dans son regard qu'il t'aime.  
_ Tu crois ?, fit d'une petite voix Rachel.  
_ Oui, bien sur., affirma la Takamura.  
_ J'ai été nul..., chouina-t-elle.  
_ Mais, non. Tu sais quoi ?  
_ Non ?  
_Tu vas sécher tes larmes et je vais t'accompagner voir Paul. Si tu estimes que tu peux plus parler seule, alors je te laisserai. D'accord ?  
_ D'accord, sourit-elle.

Saki indiqua la salle de bain à son amie, histoire que cette-dernière puisse se refaire une beauté, avant de revoir son prince pas si charmant que ça. La renarde attendit patiemment que son amie finisse de se préparer, tout en priant pour ne pas se faire bouffer par un des loups qui tournaient autour de sa maison. Elle avait tellement peu de chance que ça ne l'étonnerait même pas si ça arriverait. La Kitsune se mit à taper nerveusement un rythme connut d'elle seule. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider, si c'était bien ou mal d'avoir encourager son amie à accepter Paul... Les loups étaient des êtres imprévisible et instable disait-on. Pourtant, il y avait cet amour dans leur yeux quant ils voyaient la personne qu'ils aimaient... Y aurait-il un phénomène dont elle aurait pas connaissance ? C'était fort possible. Il fallait absolument qu'elle découvre de quoi il en retournait. En attendant, elle jugea bon de ne pas se prononcer sur le choix qu'elle venait de faire. Elle releva la tête entendant son amie revenir.

_ Prête ?, sourit gentiment Saki.  
_ Tu restes avec moi ? Promit ?, s'inquiéta Rachel.  
_ Jusqu'à ce que tu me dises de m'en aller., confirma-t-elle.  
_ Merci. Il doit m'en vouloir ? Imagine qu'il ne veut plus me voir maintenant ? Franchement, je ne devrais pas y aller., angoissa-t-elle.  
_ Rachel. Tu vas me suivre, nous allons voir Paul. Qui doit être mort d'inquiétude et pas t'en vouloir le moins du monde. Vu ?  
_ Oui, mais...  
_ Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne., la coupa Saki. On y va, c'est tout., ordonna-t-elle.  
_ D'accord...

Saki prit son amie par la main et la traîna à sa suite. Rachel se lamenta sur son sort tout au long du chemin, s'inventant les pires scénario catastrophe possible. Une chose était sur, si la Takamura l'aurait lâchée, Rachel aurait courut pour prendre le premier moyen de transport lui tombant sous la main pour s'enfuir loin d'ici. Saki essaya tant bien que mal de la rassurer, éclatant de rire à certaine supposition cocasse. La Black avait l'imagination débordante. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, elles finirent par arriver en vue de la maison des Lahotes.

_ Oublie pas de respirer, rigola la renarde.

Rachel retenait sa respiration de stresse. La remarque de Saki lui valut une tape sur l'épaule. Grâce à sa vue sur-développée la renarde aperçut le loup les observer derrière les rideaux. Trop tard pour faire machine arrière, elle guida donc son amie jusqu'à la porte et frappa, même pour elle, dans un élan sadique de générosité. La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt.

_ Rachel., fit le loup sans un once d'émotion.  
_ Paul... Je...

* * *

**[ 4.500 mots ]**

NonNon, vous rêvez pas, c'est bien le chapitre 5 qui est là. Un mois et demi, franchement ça va. Me connaissant sa pourrait être pire ! Bon, il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais il fallait bien que je me remettre dans l'histoire. Du coup pour finir mon chapitre je me suis dis : Et si je parlais de Paul et Rachel ? Avec le dernier chapitre je les avais laisser de côté ces deux là.

Que pensez-vous de l'avancée de l'histoire ? Sam et Jacob sont bien décidé à découvrir se qu'est Saki, vos avis ? D'après vous quel loup va s'imprégner de Saki ? Alors certaine pense que c'est Quil, d'autre Jared, Embry, ou encore Seth ou Jacob... Eh bien je dirais rien, mystère jusqu'au Bout. La relation Paul/Rachel ?


	7. Chapitre 6

X

* * *

**« Le moment présent est la piste désignée à tout nouveau départ. »Louis-Marie Parent**

* * *

Rachel retenait sa respiration de stresse. La remarque de Saki lui valut une tape sur l'épaule. Grâce à sa vue sur-développée la renarde aperçut le loup les observer derrière les rideaux. Trop tard pour faire machine arrière, elle guida donc son amie jusqu'à la porte et frappa, même pour elle, dans un élan sadique de générosité. La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt.

_ Rachel., fit le loup sans un once d'émotion.

_ Paul... Je...

Rachel s'était arrêtée dans sa phrase en se mordant la lèvre, gênée et ayant peur de la réaction de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Saki se contentait de l'attendre appuyée sur la barrière qui entourait la maison des Lahote, jugeant qu'elle n'avait pas à intervenir. Rachel se retourna vers elle, la renarde se contenta de lui faire un sourire encourageant, persuader que la Black pouvait y arriver. Paul lui regardait froidement son imprégné, blessé qu'elle l'est rejetée comme cela et aussi inquiet de la voir revenir vers lui. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à lui dire. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie en la voyant s'enfuir. Et si elle partait ? L'abandonnait ? Survivrait-il à cet éloignement forcé ? Pourquoi lui avait-il avoué maintenant, elle n'était pas prête ? Toutes ces questions avaient tourné en boucle dans son esprit. Pire encore, il l'avait vu rentrer dans la maison de Saki Takamura, la nouvelle. La mystérieuse nouvelle. Qui, d'après Jacob, n'était pas humaine, elle n'en avait pas l'odeur. Maintenant qu'il l'avait devant elle, il constata qu'en effet elle n'était pas humaine. Sam l'avait questionnée sans résultat la veille. Elle était un mystère à elle toute seule. Impossible à cerner. Pourtant, elle semblait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus inoffensif, petit taille, frêle, l'air perdu par moment, timide... Il avait récolter toutes ses informations dans les pensées de ses frères. Jacob en particulier, il était autant obnubiler par Bella que par elle. Ça revenait au lavage de cerveau quant il devait patrouiller avec ce-dernier. S'il n'avait pas tant été préoccupé par Rachel, il aurait probablement chercher à savoir lui aussi. Quoique pour protéger Rachel, il allait devoir savoir. Le loup gris sortit de ses pensées quant il vit que Rachel allait poursuive. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

_ Je suis... Désolé d'être partie comme ça, mais... Enfin c'est que sur le coup sa m'a parut impossible et ... Et ... Je suis désolé Paul., commença-t-elle.

À peine cette phrase était parvenu aux oreilles du loup que déjà les pires scénario passait dans sa tête. Il imaginait déjà qu'elle était venu pour lui faire ses adieux. Qu'elle allait repartir aussi sec pour il ne savait même pas où. Il serra les poings d'impuissance. Il ne voulait que son bonheur. Jamais, oh grand jamais il ne l'empêcherait d'être heureuse, même-ci être heureuse pour elle ne le signifiait pas pour lui. Il aurait des nouvelle grâce à Jacob et Billy et peut-être reviendrait elle voir sa famille de temps à autre.

_ C'est inimaginable ce que tu m'as dis. Ça dépasse toute logique., poursuivit-elle.

Elle le prenait pour un monstre. Il aurait dû s'en douter, en lui apprenant la vérité, elle allait le détester. Jusqu'à renier son existence, oublier tout ces moments qui avaient été les leurs, ces baisers qu'il avait bénie, ces gestes de tendresses. Il sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Lui, Paul Lahote, avait des putains de larmes aux yeux. Encore un peu et il se mettrait à chialer comme une gamine de dix ans. C'était pas croyable ce que l'imprégnation arrivait à lui faire dire ou faire. Il entreprit de se calmer, ne souhaitant pas aggraver son cas en lui faisant peur en se transformant, encore une fois devant elle. Il s'en voulait d'ailleurs, en même temps comment annoncer à sa copine que tu te transforme en une gigantesque boule de poil qui chasse le vampire, sans passer pour un fou ?

_ Tout ça pour dire que..., fit-elle sa voix se bloquant sur la dernière partit de sa phrase.

Ça y est, c'était la fin... Il prit mentalement des photos d'elle, essayant de mémoriser chaque trait, chaque facette de cette femme qu'il aimait. Son cœur pesait lourd, très lourd. Il avait l'impression de se noyer. Sa Rachel... Jamais il n'oublierai le son de sa voix. Il sentit Sam qui attendait plus loin à l'orée des bois, près à intervenir si il perdait le contrôle. Sam était prévoyant... Il ancra son regard sur Rachel. En faite, si elle partait il n'y survivrait pas. Il en crèverait de chagrin.

Saki qui depuis le début était restée silencieuse observait le couple du coin de l'œil tout en se méfiant de l'alpha qui se tenait non loin. Elle soupira mentalement en voyant que la discussion traînait sur la longueur et que le loup s'énervait. Rachel n'avait visiblement pas été faites sur un champs de course. La renarde découvrit qu'elle n'avait aucune patience, ça l'amusa. Comme quoi il fallait pas grand chose. Aussi eut-elle très vite envie de frapper Rachel. À cette allure ils y étaient encore dans un mois. Et Monsieur le loup mal luné ne semblait pas avoir une patience à toute épreuve non plus. En témoignait les légés soubresaut de ses muscles, qui si Rachel n'accélérait pas le mouvement se transformeraient bientôt en tremblement. D'ailleurs sa ne tarda pas arriver, il ne fallut pas longtemps au loup pour trembler de tout son corps. Malgré qu'il m'était toute son âme à empêcher la mutation. Sentant le danger imminent et voyant Rachel paralysée et surtout que Sam arrivait avec Leah et Jacob, la Kitsune se prépara à intervenir, mais décida de tenter quelque chose avant.

_ Écoute Paul, ce que veux dire Rachel, c'est qu'elle est désolé d'être partit comme cela. Elle ne s'y attendait pas... Et enfin.. Le principal, elle t'aime. Vraiment. Elle avait peur que tu la rejettes en revenant vers toi, après t'avoir fuit. Ne lui en veux pas. Elle t'aime, tu l'aimes, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ?, s'emmêla la renarde pas spécialement douer avec les sentiments.

_ C'est vrai, Rachel ?., demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, je t'aime Paul. Pardonne moi., murmura-t-elle.

La renarde s'éloigna du couple pour les laisser terminer de s'expliquer, bien qu'il n'y avait plus grand chose à dire. Elle s'autorisa un petit sourire avant de remettre un masque d'impassibilité en arrivant à la hauteur de Sam et Jacob. Elle échangea un sourire avec Leah. Même-ci c'était une louve, la Takamura se sentait proche de la Clearwater l'appréciant énormément.

_ Alors comment va notre couple préféré ?, demanda Leah avec un sourire en coin.

_ Plutôt bien je dirais., sourit-elle. Rachel est vraiment bête quand elle s'y met., soupira la renarde.

_ Eh tu parles de ma sœur, s'invita Jacob, mais deux regard noir le dissuadèrent de continuer.

_ Heureusement que tu lui as remit les idées en place., fit Leah.

_ Je me demande ce qu'il a pu lui dire pour la mettre dans un tel état., elle sourit en les voyant se tendre. Bien que j'ai cru comprendre que ça ne me regardais pas., rajouta-t-elle.

_ Non, en effet., confirma Sam.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé d'être désagréable, Sam., souffla Leah énervée.

Un duel de regard commença entre les deux, Jacob et Saki se contentèrent d'attendre que les deux duellistes se calme. En effet, une mésentente s'était formé au sein de la meute, bien que déjà présente entre Sam et Leah. Cette nouvelle mésentente était dû à Saki. Sam, Jared, Jacob, Quil et deux trois autres membres la pensait dangereuse car ils n'arrivaient pas à savoir ce qu'elle était vraiment. Si elle était un danger ou non. Et il y avait ceux comme Leah, qui ne la voyaient que comme quelqu'un de non dangereux. Et le reste ne portaient aucun jugement. Cette tension était désagréable pour eux tous.

_ Ce n'est pas grave Leah., sourit la renarde. Bon je vais vous laisser.

La kitsune reprit son chemin tristement. Bien qu'elle avait dit le contraire, l'attitude qu'ils avaient à son égard la blessait quelque peu. Il est vrai qu'elle n'était pas vraiment humaine, qu'elle était une renarde avec divers pouvoir dont elle ne savait pas ce servir et dont elle ne voulait pas savoir se servir, elle souhaitait juste être une humaine comme tout le monde. Avoir des amis, être heureuse. Elle aimerait avoir quelqu'un qui tienne à elle. Comme Rachel. Elle voulait vivre pleinement et mourir heureuse. Pourtant, elle se faisait rejeter juste parce qu'elle avait une odeur différente. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas tout du monde qui l'entourait. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte des larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Elle en fut surprise s'était la première fois qu'elle pleurait. Drôle de sensation songea-t-elle. Saki entendit Leah cracher une phrase au deux autres, mais elle n'en comprit pas le sens, puis les pas de cette dernière se firent entendre de plus en plus fort alors qu'elle se rapprochait d'elle. La Takamura essuya ses larmes et reprit un air impassible.

_ Ne fait pas attention à ce qu'ils disent ce ne sont que des crétins., persifla Leah.

_ Ce n'est pas pour ça..., renifla la renarde.

_ Oh, et pourquoi donc pleurais-tu ?, demanda-t-elle curieusement.

_ Je suis venu ici, pour refaire ma vie. Pour ne plus être seule... Et... Rien ne change.

_ Je suis là moi, et Rachel aussi., murmura la louve.

_ Je sais. D'ailleurs merci Leah.

_ Ne me remercie pas, je t'aime bien., sourit la quileute. Et je suis sur que d'autre personne t'apprécieront aussi.

La renarde prit son amie dans ses bras, la serrant et profitant de l'instant. Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de la plus jeune. Leah avait raison. Ce n'était pas parce que des loups aux mauvais caractère ne l'aimaient pas que tout le monde la détesterait. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse d'un cas un généralité. Leah et elle partirent se balader au bord de l'eau tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Appréciant seulement la compagnie l'une de l'autre. Pour beaucoup Leah aurait sembler ne pas être elle même à ce moment là et pourtant, loin de la meute et en mettant sa souffrance de côté, elle arrivait à être un peu celle d'autre fois.

Les jours qui suivirent furent calme pour Saki, voir trop calme par moment. Les loups passaient la plus part de leurs temps en patrouille ou à s'entraîner. De ce fait, elle ne pouvait pas voir Leah. Rachel restait chez les Uley presque toute la journée dans le but de ne pas louper Paul. La Takamura se savait pas la bienvenu et restait donc loin du domicile des Uley. Elle s'ennuyait ferme. Elle aurait pu aller courir en forêt, mais elle pouvait tomber sur un vampire... Quoiqu'elle savait se défendre. Bon, elle savait pas vraiment se défendre. Elle ne savait pas du tout se défendre. Cette pensée la fit soupirer. Mais, oui y a un mais, si elle partait se balader sous sa forme de kitsune, ses sens plus développer lui permettrait d'éviter les mauvaises rencontre et puis elle serait un renard géant. Elle devrait être tranquille. Ça paraissait être excellent plan cette histoire. Elle ne risquerait rien, elle ne était persuadée. Fière d'elle, elle bougea de son confortable canapé pour partir en balade.

Une fois dans la forêt, elle se transforma rapidement, habituer ça ne lui faisait plus aussi mal qu'au début. Sous cette forme elle était en communion parfaite avec la nature. Les oiseaux qui chantaient et virevoltaient, les petit animaux, les rongeurs surtout fuyant en la sentant arriver. Ses pattes foulant la terre en silence. Le vent dans sa fourrure rousse. L'air marin tout à côté se mélangeait avec harmonie avec celui de la forêt. Elle courut longtemps zigzaguant au gré de ses envies. Se défoulant, évacuant le trop plein d'énergie dû à son inactivité depuis qu'elle était arrivée à la Push. Voyant qu'elle s'était beaucoup éloigné, elle revint sur ses pas en longeant les falaises. Le paysage était vraiment magnifique. Elle adorait ces falaises.

Elle se coucha exposée aux peu de rayons de soleil qui passait la couche nuageuse. C'était relaxant. Elle se souvenait qu'elle faisait ça, avec ses frères et sœurs quand elle n'était encore qu'une jeune renarde. Elle ferma les yeux décidé à ne plus laisser les souvenirs de sa vie précédent son statut d'humaine, l'envahir. Le passé était le passé. Qu'importe. Aussi, se concentra-t-elle sur sa vie actuel, se demandant notamment comment elle allait faire pour que la meute lui fiche la paix. Elle ne pouvait rien faire sans avoir l'impression d'être surveillée. Peut-être que ça finirait par leur passer. En tout cas l'espérait-elle.

Des bruits étouffés lui parvinrent, ils provenaient d'assez loin. Se remettant sur ses pattes, elle entreprit d'en trouver la source. Elle trottina à travers la forêt, jusqu'à arriver plus près des montagnes. Elle grogna en sentant la neige mouiller ses pattes. Elle avait horreur de ça. Elle pesta contre les éléments, tout en poursuivant son chemin. Elle grimpait de plus en plus haut dans la montagne, progressant lentement pour ne pas faire de chute. Essayant de déterminer ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer aussi. Elle arriva une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Elle se tapit à l'orée des bois et observa la scène. Un vampire roux se battait contre ce qui devait être un de ces fameux Cullen. Une humaine à ses côtés, elle n'avait rien à faire ici, elle n'était pas à sa place. Une humaine avec deux vampires. Un peu plus loin un autre combat se déroulait, avec un loup cette fois. Elle partit de sa cachette pour voir ce qui se passait. Un loup couleur sable se battait contre le vampire qu'elle avait vu à Seattle, celui qui semblait être le chef. Elle ne se rappela pas avoir vu la rousse. Peu importe. Elle regarda le combat, plutôt égal dans un premier temps. Le loup se défendait drôlement bien, songea la renarde, elle n'aurait pas tenu très longtemps avant d'avoir les os broyés. D'un coup le loup se fit projeter contre les rochers et resta immobile, il était sûrement sonné à cause du choc. Le vampire s'élança sur lui alors qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de défense. Ne réfléchissant pas plus que nécessaire la kitsune bondit de sa cachette droit sur le vampire, se plaçant stratégiquement, mais pas vraiment intelligemment, entre le vampire et le loup. Elle coupa la course du mort vivant à grand coup de crocs, bien que ses crocs à elle n'était absolument pas fait pour ça. Le combat tourna rapidement à son désavantage. Elle couina quand les ongles du vampire griffèrent sa pattes avant profondément, laissant le sang jaillirent à flot. Affolant les sens du vampire. Elle continua de se battre temps bien que mal. Mais elle ne faisait clairement pas le poids. Elle le savait, elle n'avait pas apprit à se battre et de toute manière elle n'aimait pas ça. La chance étant avec elle, le loup bondit devant elle pour la protéger, ou pas, mais surtout pour s'occuper de la sangsue. Saki en profita pour s'éclipser et essayer de soigner sa blessure le plus vite possible, bien qu'elle est une cicatrisation aussi rapide que celle des loups, elle se doutait qu'il resterait la cicatrice de cette blessure. Jetant un coup d'œil, elle vit que le loup s'en sortait bien désormais. Aussi, courut-elle, sur trois pattes, jusqu'à chez elle dans le but de se soigner comme il faut.

Elle pesta contre elle même. Elle s'était jetée devant un loup pour le protéger. Son instinct de survit était partit en vacance ou s'était une option chez elle. Elle passa un bonne heure à s'engueuler mentalement tout en essayant de se soigner. Pourquoi elle avait fait ça au juste ? Elle avait certes probablement sauvé une vie, ce qui était un geste admirable. Mais ce loup l'avait vu sous sa forme de renard et il n'allait sûrement pas la confondre avec un renard quelconque. Elle faisait la taille d'un gros chien. Elle souffla, il n'allait peut-être plus leur falloir grand chose pour qu'ils découvrent le poteau rose. Ils pouvaient facilement faire le rapprochement avec tout ce qu'ils savaient. Elle serra les poings, elle devait être irréprochable jusqu'à ce que les choses se tasse. En espérant que ça se calme. Parce qu'avec le trésor de chance qu'elle avait déployé jusqu'ici... Elle n'avait fait que des erreurs. Elle soupira énervée contre elle même et le reste du monde sans plus de raisons.

La fin de la journée s'écoula dans le silence le plus total chez la Takamura. Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle s'était coupée du monde extérieur. Fixant sa blessure, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle avait un instinct détraqué qui lui avait dit de protéger un loup. Un putain de loup, c'était pas possible. Quelle plaie. Plus le temps filait plus elle s'énervait. Elle fut couper dans sa réflexion par le mauvais côté de Daichi.

_ Ne t'avais-je pas prévenu. Ne t'avais-je pas dit de tous les détruire., susurra une voix.

_ Fichez moi la paix, vous. C'est pas le moment., siffla-t-elle énervée.

_ Oh que si. Alors, alors dit moi as-tu peur que ce que je t'ai montré ce réalise ?, jubila-t-il.

_ Non.

_ Non ?

_ Ça n'arrivera jamais., affirma-t-elle.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Vraiment.

_ Pourtant, je pressens que l'inverse va se produire., ricana-t-il.

_ Vous pressentez que ce qui vous arrange, alors., s'exaspéra-t-elle.

_ Tu me vexes.

_ Avez-vous donc si peur de la vérité ?

_ Je n'ai peur de rien.

_ Mais bien sur.

_ Alors, gamine, que comptes-tu faire avec les chiens ?, questionna-t-il.

_ Rien.

_ Rien ?, répéta-t-il surprit.

_ C'est une habitude de répéter tout ce que je dis ?

_ Non., répliqua-t-il. Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça., ajouta-t-il.

_ Vous m'avez plutôt cru assez naïve pour que vous puissiez me manipuler., fit-elle acide.

_ Oui, quel dommage. Au moins sa corse un peu la partie., ria-t-il.

_ A n'en pas douter., souffla-t-elle.

_ Que le meilleur gagne.

Le mauvais côté de Daichi disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Elle était las. Et cet esprit malin, la fatiguait au plus au point. Pourquoi devait-elle se coltiner un esprit maléfique en plus de tout ses autres problèmes plus urgent. Tel était la question... Et puis il la fatiguait, elle ne faisait pas le poids contre vampire, or les loups battaient les vampires et les vampires la battaient elle. Le problème dans le plan de l'autre esprit maléfique était qu'elle ne savait pas se battre et ne souhaitait pas savoir se battre.

Exaspéré elle décida de s'octroyer une balade dehors, histoire de décompresser. Elle marcha un bon moment fixant ses pieds. Elle ne prit pas la peine de regarder ou elle allait. Aussi, ne fut-elle pas étonné de rentrer dans quelqu'un, bien que ça ne l'empêcha pas de pester contre la personne qui ne regardait pas ou elle allait.

_ Oh excuse moi., fit une voix pleurnicharde.

_ C'est rien., grogna la renarde sentant la douleur revenir dans son bras.

_ Je suis Bella Swan., se présenta-t-elle.

_ Sa...

_ Saki Takamura, je sais., la coupa-t-elle. Jacob parle souvent de toi., crut-elle bon d'ajouter.

Saki venait de la rencontrer et déjà elle la détestait, cette Bella. Et pourtant s'était pas dans sa nature de détester les gens comme cela. Elle avait cette façon hautaine de parler, ou alors c'était elle qui la percevait comme cela. Enfin, toujours est-il qu'elle ne l'aimait pas du tout. Et en plus elle empestait comme les sangsues. Une horreur. Elle pinça les lèvres en reconnaissant l'humaine qui était dans les montagnes. Avec le vampire. Si ses déductions étaient bonne, et c'était probablement le cas, toute cette bataille était de sa faute. Elle semblait inquiètes... Quoique ça intéressait peu la renarde.

_ D'ailleurs, il est blessé.

_ De qui ?, fit la renarde qui ne suivait déjà plus la discussion.

_ Jacob.

_ Oh et comment c'est-il blessé ?

_ Un vam- Une chute de moto., se rattrapa-t-elle. Un mauvaise chute.

_ Je vois., répondit la brune amusé de voir qu'avec cette Bella, le secret des vampires ne tenait qu'à un fil. Je te laisse, au revoir.

_ Oui, à bientôt.

La Takamura espérait bien que le A bientôt ne serait pas de mise. Elle se demandait tout de même ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Jacob. Ça l'inquiétait. Pourtant vu la taille de la meute et l'aide des sangsues, ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. Elle se demandait si d'autres loups avaient été blessé ou non. Elle soupira et reprit le chemin de sa maison.

* * *

**[ 3.600 mots ]**

Coucou ~ Le chapitre 6 ! Parce que vous l'attendiez ~ Rachel/ Paul, ça vous à plut ? J'avais pas du tout prévu de faire intervenir Saki dans la bataille des nouveaux nées, c'est arrivé comme ça ! . Des idées sur l'imprégné de Saki ? Le chapitre 7, le plus vite possible !


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonjour, bonjour ~

Je suis désolé de ne rien avoir poster depuis janvier... J'ai été pas mal occupé et je n'ai pas que cette fanfiction à écrire ! Mais voici le chapitre 7. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir ! Je ne pense pas poster d'autre chapitre avant juillet, période d'examen et stage oblige. Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 7

Un mois s'était écoulé sans qu'aucun autre accident ne surviennent. La vie avait reprit son cours normal, Saki avait préservé son secret et les loups préoccupés par autre chose l'avait laissé en paix. Une paix probablement éphémère puisque rien ne durait vraiment. La Takamura soupira, las. Jetant un coup d'œil dehors elle remarqua que le temps s'était améliorer, la pluie avait cessé, pour laisser place à un ciel gris, étant le seul jour depuis près d'une semaine qu'il ne pleuvait la brune décida d'en profiter pour se balader. Elle prit le chemin de la plage. Ce bol d'air frais lui faisait du bien. Elle en avait grand besoin ! Elle se mit à courir pour se dégourdir, tout en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bêtises.

Son bras blessé ne la faisait presque plus souffrir et la blessure n'était plus qu'une cicatrise. Bien que jamais elle ne disparaîtrait totalement. Le vampire n'y était pas aller de main morte ! Et elle n'était pas faites pour résister à se genre d'attaque non plus. Elle enleva ses chaussures pour pouvoir tremper ses pieds, dans l'eau clair. Le vent marin fouettait son visage et un sourire heureux trônait sur son visage. Elle était heureuse. Parfaitement sereine. Aucun loup, dans les environs, sauf erreur de sa part.

Elle continua sa balade et finit par arriver aux falaises. De-là, elle avait une vue imprenable et d'une beauté époustouflante sur la mer et la forêt. Les dix minutes d'ascension valaient vraiment le coût, quand on voyait le résultat. Elle s'assit au bord de la falaise, les pieds balançant dans le vide. Saki avait son regard figé sur l'horizon, elle réfléchissait à son avenir. Était-elle capable de partir de la réserve pour découvrir le monde comme elle souhaitait le faire en quittant sa gardienne ? La vie avec les quileutes étaient simple bien loin des problèmes du reste du monde. La Takamura avait bien vite constaté la différence entre ce mode de vie et celui qu'elle avait observé dans les grandes villes qu'elle avait visité. Pourtant, elle sentait que quelque chose finirait par arriver si elle ne partait pas. Elle savait que les loups finiraient par trouver.

Elle secoua la tête essayant de chasser ces pensées négatives. Elle se retourna brusquement en entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher et une odeur de loup apporté par le vent. Elle chercha la personne des yeux un moment avant de voir, Leah arriver tranquillement. La quileute s'installa à ses côtés, sans un mot. Fixant, elle aussi l'horizon.

_ Toi aussi, tu aimes cet endroit ?, questionna la louve.

_ Oui, c'est très reposant., sourit la renarde.

Les deux amies laissèrent le silence reprendre ses droits. Savourant, simplement l'instant présent. Saki remarqua que son amie ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme, elle se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu se passer.

_ Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien ?, l'interrogea finalement la brune à la peau blanche.

_ Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je repensais à quelque chose.

_ D'accord.

La Clearwater repensait au geste de Jacob, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il avait mit sa vie en jeu pour elle. Ils n'étaient pas proche et se parlait rarement. Il ne lui devait rien, il n'avait aucune raison. Elle soupira, s'engueulant mentalement, elle devait arrêter de se prendre la tête avec ça.

_ En faite, comment va Jacob ? Une certaine Bella m'a apprit qu'il était blessé.

_ Il va mieux, il est presque guérit. D'ici trois jours, il fera de nouveau chier le monde., grogna la louve.

La renarde rigola face à l'énervement de son ami, à cause du Black. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Elle haussa les épaules, elle finirait bien par le savoir à un moment ou un autre.

_ Ainsi tu as rencontré la grande Isabella Swan., ironisa Leah.

_ Oh, oui., ria Saki. Elle m'insupporte. Pourtant, je fais jamais de jugement, sans connaître la personne, mais là.

_ Et bien comme ça nous sommes deux.

_ Je suis bien contente j'ai crus que j'étais la seule., sourit la jeune femme.

_ Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas avec Paul et moi, ça fait trois !

_ Monsieur mauvais caractère est de notre avis.

_ Cette date devrait être noté d'une pierre blanche., s'esclaffa la Clearwater.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent à discuter pendant une bonne heure. Ensemble, elle pouvait se lâcher pleinement, riant de bon cœur. Comme deux personnes totalement normal.

_ En faite ?

_ Oui ?, répondit curieusement Saki.

_ Ma mère souhaiterait que tu viennes manger ce soir. Ça te dis ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop... Je ne voudrais pas déranger., hésita-t-elle.

_ Je prends ça pour un oui, alors. Je passerai te chercher vers 19 h 30, tâche d'être prêtes., ordonna Leah.

_ A tes ordres.

La quileute se leva et partit vers la forêt, en saluant son amie d'un simple geste de la main. La renarde souffla avant de se lever à son tour. Ses pas la menèrent chez les Black. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle était tout de même inquiète pour le loup et ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu Rachel. Elle toqua à la porte et attendit patiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. D'ailleurs, c'est sur Paul Lahote alias le loup mal léché que s'ouvrit la dite porte. Il la scanna du regard, alors qu'elle haussait un sourcil, attendant qu'il se pousse pour pouvoir entrer.

_ Bonjour Paul., le salua-t-elle le faisant ainsi sortir de ses pensées.

_ Entre.

Il se décala enfin pour qu'elle puisse passer. Elle pénétra dans la maison, où elle avait vécu pendant un mois. Un sourire apparut en voyant Rachel la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne manqua pas non plus le grognement du loup, qui ne semblait pas plus heureux que ça que sa Rachel prenne quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans ses bras. La Kitsune leva les yeux au ciel, amusée.

_ Saki ! Comment vas-tu ?

_ Plutôt bien et toi ?, sourit la Takamura.

_ Bien.

_ J'étais venu prendre des nouvelles de ton frère, Isabella m'a fait savoir qu'il était blessé.

_ Il va bien. Monsieur fait que se plaindre, il est insupportable.

Le rire de Lahote résonna dans la maison.

_ Insupportable ? Le mot est tellement faible., ria-t-il.

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu continuant de rire. Rachel le suivant des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement de son champs de vision.

_ Eh bien ça à l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux.

_ De ?

_ Paul.

_ Oui., souffla Rachel rêveuse.

Saki secoua la tête en souriant. Elle était contente pour son amie que les chose se soit arrangée. Elle fut heureuse d'avoir fait le bon choix en raisonnant la Black et surtout en la poussant à accepter Paul. Rachel et Saki s'installèrent dans le salon, où, tout en sirotant un café, elles parlèrent de tout et de rien.

_ Ça te dis de venir avec Paul, Jared, Kim et moi ce soir ? On va dans je ne sais plus quel boîte ou bar., proposa la Black.

_ Désolé, mais Leah m'a déjà invité à venir dîner chez elle.

_ Ah, une autre fois.

_ Et je suis encore mineure., sourit-elle.

_ Tu n'as pas dix-huit ans ? Je t'avais même pas posé la question. En même temps tu débarques de nul part seul alors... Tu as fugué ? C'est pas bien. T'es parents doivent être mort d'inquiétude. Alala Saki.

_ J'ai en quelque sorte fugué et je n'ai plus de famille depuis bien longtemps.

La renarde se leva et annonça qu'elle partait sentant qu'elle était sur un terrain glissant. De plus les loups pouvaient très bien entendre la discussion et elle savait très bien qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à le faire. Elle en avait trop dit. D'ailleurs, elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas recroiser un jour la route de sa gardienne. Elle soupira, maintenant Rachel allait essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez, elle avait vraiment pas de chance.

C'est une Saki amorphe vautré dans son canapé que trouva Leah. L'aîné commença à pester contre sa cadette, qui n'était pas prête à partir. Heureusement qu'elle était arrivé plus tôt, prévoyante la Clearwater. C'est en jurant que l'autre se prépara, elle n'avait finalement plus très envie de bouger. Son après-midi l'avait lessivée. Néanmoins, elle s'activa bien consciente qu'elle se devait de tenir ses engagements. Elle finit par attraper sa veste et fila rejoindre sa brune d'amie qui l'attendait assise sur le capot de sa divine voiture. Saki fronça les sourcils, personne n'avait le droit de poser son postérieur sur sa voiture, ça l'exaspérait. Leah ria en remarquant le regard noir que lui portait son amie. Elle finirent par prendre la route de la maison Clearwater.

C'est une maison typique de la réserve qui se dressa bientôt devant les yeux de l'étrangère, elle sourit doucement. Elle entra suivant Leah. L'intérieur était vraiment très simple, aucune extravagance, simple mais accueillante. La maisonnette donnait envie de rester vive ici. Une aura ancienne s'en dégageait.

_ Oh, bonsoir., la salua chaleureusement Sue. J'ai crus que vous n'alliez plus venir.

_ Madame flemmardait dans son canapé et n'était pas prête.

_ Bonsoir Madame., salua poliment Saki. Veuillez m'excuser, je n'avais pas fais attention à l'heure.

_ Ce n'est rien. Et appelle-moi Sue.

_ Très bien... Sue.

Sue lui indiqua de s'installer à table, le temps qu'elle finisse de préparer le repas. Elle discuta cinq bonnes minutes avec Leah, avant que cette dernière, aille aider sa mère. La Takamura se retrouva seule dans le grand salon des Clearwater. Elle observa tranquillement la décoration et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer un grand tableau avec une meute de loup peinte. Elle se leva et s'approcha regardant et analysant les moindres détails, fascinée, hypnotisée par le tableau. Fronçant les sourcils, elle remarqua un renard tapis dans l'ombre qui observait les loups. Elle l'effleura tendrement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire la comparaison entre elle et le tableau. Elle aussi observait les loups dans l'ombre sans jamais se montrer. Elle frissonna, ayant l'impression que le renard avait braqué ses yeux sur elle. Alors que ses doigts se posaient sur le tableau des phrases lui parvinrent.

« Accepte ton destin. Ne le rejette pas, enfant-renard. Ne t'abandonne pas à la solitude.»

Décidément, la magie pouvait venir de n'importe où et lui tombait souvent dessus. Elle continua son analyse du tableau, mais plus rien ne se manifestait. Elle soupira, devenait-elle folle ?

_ C'était le tableau préféré de mon père.

Elle sursauta. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que quelqu'un était arrivé, elle n'avait rien sentit. Elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle en était devenu imperméable au monde extérieur. Le fameux frère de Leah songea-t-elle avant de se retourner.

_ Désolé je t'ai fais peur., ria-t-il.

_ Pas vraiment., sourit-elle. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Saki releva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le temps sembla se figer. Comme-ci chaque secondes prenaient des heures à s'écouler. La jeune femme perdu dans le sombre regard du brun et le brun perdu dans les yeux brillant de la brune. Leurs respirations se bloquant et leurs battant la chamade, se synchronisant pour battre sur un même rythme connut d'eux seul. Créant une mélodie inconnu jusqu'alors. La Takamura fut persuadée que de là, ou se tenait le brun il pouvait entendre son cœur, tellement il résonnait fort à ses oreilles. Le loup aurait presque pu saisir le lien d'or qui se formait entre eux, un ensemble de liens qui assembler, les reliaient l'un à l'autre. Ils eurent l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, connut d'eux seul... Là, ou personne ne les sépareraient.

**_« C'est tellement difficile à décrire. Ça n'a rien à voir avec un Coup de foudre, ça ressemble plus à … La gravité. Lorsque tu vois ton âme sœur, c'est comme-ci, tout à coup, tu ne dépendais plus de l'attraction terrestre, mais de celle qu'elle exerce sur toi. Plus rien ne compte, sauf elle. Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, tu deviendrais n'importe qui. Tu te transformes en celui qu'elle veut, protecteur, amant, ami ou frère. »_**

Le jeune loup contempla celle qui était désormais son imprégné, un sourire heureux apparut sur ses lèvres. Enfin. Enfin, il rencontrait celle qui lui était destiné. Dire qu'il l'avait tellement vu au travers des pensées de ses frères de meute, de sa sœur et jamais encore il ne l'avait rencontrée. Saki. C'est comme cela qu'elle se nommait, son sourire s'accentua encore. Il l'a trouvait magnifique, envoûtante. Tout le reste s'était envolé, seule elle comptait. Seulement, elle.

La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du beau loup. Avait-elle pensé beau ? Elle jura mentalement, n'importe quoi. Ce ne fut que les bruits de pas provenant de la cuisine qui la ramenèrent à elle. Elle rompit le contact visuel avec le quileute. À son grand soulagement, l'étrange alchimie qui les avait unie disparut dès que leur regard se séparèrent. Elle souffla le plus discrètement possible et afficha un sourire en voyant Sue arriver. Cette-dernière, lui sourit en retour et parut enfin se rendre compte que son fils était arrivé.

_ Tu as réussi à te libérer.

_ Oui !, affirma-t-il un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

En effet, il était plus qu'heureux d'avoir enchaîné deux tours de garde pour pouvoir être présent à ce dîné. Il ne regrettait absolument pas, toute sa fatigue accumulé s'était envolé. La seule trace qu'il en restait était les cernes sous ses yeux et encore son sourire semblait les faire disparaître.

_ Tant mieux.

Saki rattrapa de justesse les deux verres qui échappa à Sue, quand celle-ci butta contre un plis du tapis posé sous la table. La jeune femme maudit intérieurement ses réflexes surnaturels qui allait finir par la faire se démasquer. Néanmoins, personne ne sembla l'avoir vu. Heureusement, parce que aucun humain n'était capable de réagir à cette vitesse.

_ Merci.

_ De rien, Sue.

Tout le monde finit par s'installer au tour de la table de bois de la salle à manger des Clearwater. Le repas se déroula sur une note joyeuse. Leah et Saki parlèrent entre elles avec Sue, alors que le loup sable les écoutait vaguement préférant observer son imprégné du coin de l'œil. À croire que jamais il ne se lasserait de la contempler, quoique ça serait sûrement le cas. La jeune femme était nerveuse, elle n'avait qu'une envie : partir. Le regard du frère de Leah l'a mettait mal à l'aise et quand elle était dans cet état elle avait tendance à enchaîner les bourdes.

_ D'où viens-tu ?, l'interrogea finalement Sue.

_ J'ai vécus un peu au Japon et puis à San Francisco., fit-elle prudente.

_ Tes parents ont acceptés de te laisser partir seule ?, demanda-t-elle étonné.

_ Ma mère est morte, il y a longtemps et je n'ai jamais connus mon père..., répondit-elle de plus en plus gênée.

_ Et...

_ Maman, tu l'as gênes avec tes question., la coupa Leah.

_ Oh excuse-moi, je me suis laissé emporter.

_ Ce n'est rien...

Saki envoya un regard de remerciement à son amie, heureuse que cette dernière l'est sortie de cette situation délicate. La renarde se demandait bien, ce que les gens avec sa famille aujourd'hui. Ils s'étaient passé le mot pour lui faire passer un interrogatoire sur ses origines ? Est-ce que elle, elle leur en posait des questions ? Non. Elle souffla pour évacuer son énervement, après tout il était normal que cette mère de famille s'inquiète des fréquentations de ses enfants et puis elle était l'étrangère qui débarquait de nul part. Elle n'avait pas de passé particulier. Elle était juste une inconnu. Une inconnu divinement attiré par le beau brun de frère de son amie. Si elle avait pu, elle se serait baffée pour avoir ne serait-ce que pensé à lui. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle ne le connaissait même pas.

Le repas prit fin, près de deux heures plus tard. C'est avec soulagement que la kitsune posa le pied hors de la maison des Clearwater, elle pouvait enfin s'éloigner de son calvaire du jour. Leah allait la ramener chez elle et elle prendrait une bonne douche glacé et s'endormirait et demain, cette soirée ne serait plus qu'un vague souvenir.

_ Je dois y aller. Sam veut me voir... Tu veux bien raccompagner Saki, s'il te plaît, Seth ?

_ Oui, bien sur !, accepta Seth avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

_ Ça ne te dérange pas, Saki ?

_ Aucun soucis.

Pourquoi ? C'est la question que lui hurlait son esprit.

_ On y va ?, demanda le brun enjoué.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et marcha aux côtés du brun, en silence, dans la nuit d'encre. Que pouvait-elle dire de toute manière ? Son cerveaux était en ébullition et aucune pensée correcte ne lui parvenait. Elle se sentait juste irrémédiablement attiré par le loup et ceux depuis qu'elle avait croisé son regard. Elle ne comprenait pas. Il n'y avait rien à comprendre.

_ En faite, demain on organise une aprem sur first beach. Ça te dis de te joindre à nous ?

Le loup la regarda plein d'espoir, priant tout les dieux connus et inconnus pour qu'elle dise oui. Son sourire se fana en remarquant l'hésitation de son imprégné.

_ Sam et Jacob seront-ils là ?, demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui...

_ Dans ce cas, ça me semble être une mauvaise idée., déclara-t-elle. Merci quand même., sourit-elle.

Le loup se promit mentalement de les tuer tout les deux. À cause d'eux, il ne pourrait pas passer du temps avec celle qui remplissait son cœur de joie.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux. Je suis sur que ça ne les dérangera pas.

De toute manière, si cela viendrait à les déranger, il se ferait un plaisir de leur dire sa façon de penser. Frères de meute ou non.

_ Dans ce cas..., céda la renarde. J'accepte.

Elle tiqua mentalement pourquoi avait-elle, cédé ? Et puis pourquoi lui avait-il sourit pile à cet instant ? Elle maudit sa faiblesse. Elle allait devoir passer une après-midi avec la meute. Elle allait se faire démasquer, rien qu'en cinq minutes, elle arrivait à leur fournir d'énorme indices alors en plusieurs heures...

_ À demain 14 heures, dans ce cas.

C'est seulement en passant devant sa voiture qu'elle remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivé. Elle salua le loup et entra chez elle, s'appuyant contre la porte, elle entreprit de se calmer. Que lui arrivait-il ?


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Aimer jusqu'à la déchirure Aimer, même trop, même mal, Tenter, sans force et sans armure, D'atteindre l'inaccessible étoile...**_

* * *

Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel, quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. Dix heures était passé depuis un moment. Elle se leva en soupirant et se servit un bon café noir. Seul moyen de la réveillé. Elle se vautra dans son canapé et se mit à zapper d'une chaîne à l'autre dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Elle s'avoua vaincue quand après quinze chaînes rien de passionnant ne pointa le bout de son nez. Elle laissa donc un dessin-animé défiler devant ses yeux. Faute de mieux.

Ce n'est qu'une trentaine de minutes plus tard que son engagement de l'après-midi lui revint en mémoire avec ce qui allait avec. Seth. Elle se maudit mentalement d'avoir accepter. Il y aurait Jacob et Sam et d'autres loups qui ne devaient pas l'aimer des masses. Elle se souvint du regard du loup à cet instant... Il était étrange, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle se leva, finalement, et entreprit de nettoyer sa maison dans l'espoir de se vider la tête. Elle devait arrêter de penser à lui.

Quatorze heures arriva bien trop vite à son goût. Elle eut l'impression que le temps s'était accéléré. Elle s'habilla et souffla un bon coup. Essayant de positiver. La sonnette retentit, comme un coup de glas. Elle regarda la porte avec un étrange envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Quelle froussarde elle faisait... Elle se leva tout de même pour aller ouvrir. Seth se tenait devant elle, un énorme sourire heureux trônant sur son visage.

_ Bonjour, la salua-t-il enjoué.

Elle le salua à son tour, elle attrapa son sac et ils partirent. Parlant de banalité diverses tout au long du chemin. La jeune femme ne souhaitant pas aller en terrain glissant. Elle ne cessait de se persuader qu'ils allaient tout découvrir la tuer ou utiliser son pouvoir. Ça lui faisait peur.

Le loup lui était juste heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec son imprégné. Lors de son tour de garde dans la mâtiné, ses frères de meute l'avaient percés à jour. Si Leah, Embry et Jared l'avait félicité, Sam et Jacob avaient émit plus de réserve, ne démordant pas sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas normal et qu'il devait se méfier. Le jeune loup se souvenait de la réaction de Sam et Jacob, le sous-entendu, surtout. Croyaient-ils vraiment qu'il allait faire comme-ci il ne s'était pas imprégné ? Oublier la femme de sa vie, parce qu'on ne connaissait rien d'elle, parce qu'elle avait juste une odeur qui ne ressemblait pas à celle des autres humains ? Ils lui avaient presque interdit de la revoir. L'avaient même engueulé de l'avoir invité à la plage, parce que ça pourrait mettre en danger les autres imprégnés. Ce qui avait prodigieusement énervé le plus jeune. De quel droit, critiquaient-ils Saki, allait-il insulter Emily, lui ? Non.

L'histoire s'était finit à coup de crocs et de griffes. Seth s'était jeté tout crocs sortit sur le loup rouille qui avait été trop loin et Leah qui était arrivé entre temps n'avait pas loupé Sam. Le frère et la sœur avait été arrêté part Jared et Embry, et une bonne dose de la voix d'Alpha du loup noir. Le Call s'était rangé de l'avis des Clearwater, et Jared avait fait de même ne voyant pas ce que la Takamura pourrait faire à sa Kim.

La patrouille s'était terminé dans un silence pesant. La meute divisée et les membres remontés les uns contre les autres.

Il secoua la tête, se concentrant sur ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour lui à l'heure actuelle. Il fronça les sourcils remarquant qu'elle semblait être sur ses gardes, comme la veille. Elle était en permanence sur le qui-vive prête à détaler au moindre geste suspect. Son regard scannait les alentours. Le Clearwater s'engueula silencieusement, se disant qu'il se faisait probablement des idées.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la plage. Le vent soufflait doucement, la houle était calme et il ne faisait pas très froid se jour là. De quoi passer une excellente après-midi d'après le loup. Surtout, si elle se déroulait en compagnie de son imprégné. Que demander de mieux ?

_ Hey, Saki !  
_ Rachel., sourit la Takamura en apercevant son amie.  
_ Ça va ? Excuse-moi pour hier, j'aurais pas dû. Tu me pardonnes ?  
_ Tu es toute pardonnée !, déclara la renarde en la prenant dans ses bras.

Le loup sable se demanda bien ce qu'avait pu faire la sœur de Jacob à son imprégné. Il en avait plus que marre d'entendre des personnes la critiquer et depuis ce matin ça n'avait pas manqué. Il détestait ça. Elle était merveilleuse, il n'y avait pas mot à la critiquer.

_ Saki !, l'apostropha Leah en la remarquant. Enfin, j'ai crus que mon crétin de frère t'avait kidnapper., ria-t-elle.

Phrase qui eut le don de déclencher les rires de tout les loups présent sauf le concerné, qui se contenta de jeter un regard noir à sa sœur. Lui promettant ainsi une dur vengeance. La louve n'y fit même pas attention. La kitsune secoua la tête en souriant. Elle était vraiment magnifique quand elle souriait avait songé le brun à cet instant.

_ Voyons Leah, tu me connais, je ne me serais pas laisser faire., fit-elle espiègle.

Les loups rirent à nouveau, amusés. Rachel finit par monopoliser la renarde, pour le plus grand mécontentement de Seth et Paul. Leah s'était jointe à elles. Elles discutèrent ainsi de tout et de rien. Cela dura jusqu'à ce que Sam arrive accompagné de Emily, Jacob, Quil et Claire. La Takamura se tendit sous le regard surprit de Leah, puis se retourna vers les nouveaux arrivant. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Sam, son regard se fit noir et haineux au contact de l'Alpha. Personne ne manqua la scène. L'instinct animal de la Kitsune l'aurait presque pousser à détaler face au regard froid du loup noir. Emily finit par parler à Sam, le faisant détourner le regard, la jeune femme put alors se concentrer sur ses deux amies, qui la regardaient perplexe.

L'Alpha pour sa part n'était simplement pas ravie de la voir ici. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait rien dire, un membre de sa meute s'était imprégné d'elle, elle devait donc être traiter de la même manière que l'était Emily, Kim ou Rachel. Elle faisait partie de la meute. Un jour ou l'autre elle devrait être mise au courant de leur faculté de métamorphose. Ça ne lui plaisait guère, il espérait simplement qu'entre temps, ils comprendraient ce qu'elle étaient. Quoiqu'elle soit ils ne pourraient lui faire de mal. Ça détruirait Seth, il le savait très bien, mais il se sentirait plus rassurer de savoir ce qu'elle était.

Seth s'installa aux côtés de Paul et Embry intrigué par l'étrange comportement de son imprégné, peut-être n'avait-il pas rêvé tout à l'heure, en la sentant sur ses gardes. Il soupira s'attirant les regards de ses deux amis. Il n'en tint pas compte se contentant de fixer son imprégné perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne doutait pas que ses frères de meutes l'interrogeraient lors de sa prochaine patrouille et il n'était absolument pas pressé d'y être.

Il gardait en permanence un œil sur elle, bien qu'il savait, que rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Elle avait enlevée son épaisse veste, découvrant ainsi ses fines épaules, ses cheveux voltant aux gré du vent. Son rire ponctuant parfois ses phrases. Jamais, il ne pourrait se lasser de la contempler.

L'odeur de nourriture ramena le silence parmi les loups, qui se retournèrent d'un mouvement synchrone, vers Emily. Rachel les regarda d'un air désespéré et Leah leva les yeux au ciel. La renarde les observa en souriant, même humain ils avaient vraiment l'air d'une meute, ça l'amusait tout particulièrement. Elle avait beau se méfier, ils l'intriguaient. Le repas à peine posé, qu'ils se jetèrent dessus.

_ Fait pas attention à eux, leur éducation a été complètement loupée, ce n'est qu'une bande de goujats., ria Rachel.  
_ Mais arrête, elle va avoir une mauvaise opinion de nous après., répondit en riant Jared.  
_ Elle a pas besoin de moi pour ça !  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas Jared, il m'en faut plus., sourit la Kitsune.

Il retourna à son repas., alors que Kim, qui avait réussi à sauver un peu de nourriture vint s'installer avec elles. Elles mangèrent un paquet de sucrerie tout en discutant. Saki soupira en se rendant compte que la journée allait être écourtée par la pluie qui arrivait, d'ici une heure, il pleuvrait à torrent. Elle aimait la pluie, mais n'aimait pas le moins du monde être trempée.

Alors, qu'elle était perdu dans ses pensées, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les conversations autours d'elle deux mains la saisir aux épaules et deux autres aux jambes. Revenant à elle, elle rencontra le regard hilare de Jared. En voyant, qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la mer, elle comprit et commença à se débattre.

_ Nan, pas dans l'eau !, les supplia-t-elle. Elle doit être gelée !  
_ Ça pour être gelée, elle va l'être !, fit Embry en riant.  
_ Tu veux que je crève ?!, leur cria-t-elle.  
_ Mais, nan ! C'est juste un baptême de bienvenu., ria Jared.  
_ Je vous préviens, je trouverai un moyen de me venger et vous le regretterez !  
_ Ouhlala, on a peur !  
_ Vous devriez ! Leah vient me sauver !, hurla-t-elle à son amie, tout en se débattant.  
_ Aller les gars, lâchez-là !, leur ordonna Seth en se dirigeant vers eux.

La renarde eut alors un mauvais pré-sentiment et ne pu s'empêcher de maudirent le frère de Leah, de leur avoir demander de la lâcher. C'était évident qu'ils allaient le faire et elle préférait éviter.

_ À tes ordres, Seth., répondit Jared.  
_ A la une, a la deux, et à la trois !, enchaîne Embry.

À trois il lâchèrent la pauvre renarde, qui s'accrocha désespérément à Embry, qui finit par tomber à l'eau avec elle. Le rire de Jared résonna, alors que la Takamura remontait à la surface, en prenant appui sur le loup gris tacheté. Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil, que Seth tremblait. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien, il n'y avait pourtant pas de vampire dans le coin. Elle haussa les épaules, avant de se diriger tranquillement vers la plage, elle se rapprocha de Jared, baissant la tête pour ne pas qu'il voie le sourire espiègle qui étirait ses lèvres. D'un mouvement rapide et précis, elle poussa le loup, le faisant tomber dans l'eau à son tour.

_ Oups, désolé Jared, je n'ai pas fais attention., fit-elle d'un air mutin.

Elle retourna auprès de autres regardant les deux garçons sortirent de l'eau. Les autres rirent des deux loups.

_ Bien joué !, la félicita Leah.

Kim la félicita aussi, son loup bouda et vint quémander un bisou. Chose qu'elle refusa, s'en suivit une course poursuite sur la plage. Rachel partit se réfugier dans les bras de Paul, ne voulant pas se retrouver mouillé à son tour. Frissonnante, la Takamura remit se veste, s'emmitouflant dedans en quête de chaleur. Saki passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, elle grimaça en les sentant emmêlé. Elle jeta un regard noir aux deux coupables.

Seth ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'énerver. Il avait beau savoir que ses deux frères de meutes avaient fait cela pour essayer d'intégrer son imprégné à leur groupe, pour qu'elle se détende en leur présence, il était tout de même énervé. Il jeta un regard noir aux deux fautifs avant de rejoindre l'élu de son cœur.

_ Excuses-les, ils sont débile.  
_ Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas de l'eau à moins dix degrés qui va me tuer., sourit-elle.

Il sourit en sentant l'ironie pointer dans sa phrase. Elle était parfaite.

_ Tu devrais rentrer avant d'attraper froid., lui suggéra le loup.

Pesant le pour et le contre, la jeune femme finit par acquiescer. Elle savait pertinemment que ce serait son interlocuteur qui la raccompagnerait, d'un côté cela la m'était mal à l'aise et de l'autre elle en était ravi. Depuis qu'elle avait croisé son regard, tout allait de travers. Le besoin d'être près de lui l'avait poussée à accepter de passer une après-midi en compagnie d'une meute de loup, qui, si ils le souhaitaient, pourraient la tuer en un clin d'œil.

_ Oui, en effet.

Elle jeta un regard à ses pauvres cheveux qui l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose. Comment allait-elle réussir à rattraper ça ? Elle partit dire au revoir à Leah, Rachel et Kim, avant de saluer les loups et de rejoindre Seth qui l'attendait.

_ On y va ?, demanda-t-elle finalement, sentant l'hésitation du loup.

Question qui lui valu un sourire éblouissant du Clearwater, qui répondit à l'affirmative. Ils s'éloignèrent sous le regard de la meute certain amusé, d'autre heureux pour Seth et d'autre encore septique malgré tout.

_ Merci de m'avoir invité., déclara la renarde après un moment. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé.

Elle ne s'était jamais réellement amusé, mais ça personne n'avait besoin de la savoir. Encore moins des loups.

_ C'est rien. Je suis content que tu te sois amusé, malgré les deux autres idiots., ajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

Elle détourna le regard en rougissant, pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à saisir ce sentiment qui la reliait au jeune homme. Et puis pourquoi rougissait-elle d'abord ? Ça ne lui arrivait jamais. Elle était complètement perdu, elle ne savait pas comment faire fasse. Elle se sentait juste indéniablement attirée par lui. Elle avait besoin de le sentir près d'elle. Pour elle, ce n'était pas normal. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Les loups et les renards n'étaient pas fait pour s'entendre, s'était connus.

Elle remarqua qu'elle était enfin en vue de sa maison. Le soulagement aurait pu se lire dans son regard. Frissonnante, elle pressa un peu le pas, pressée de retrouver la chaleur de sa demeure.

_ Tu veux entrer ?, demanda-t-elle après hésitation.

Un hurlement retentit, trop faible pour oreille humaine. Elle remarqua le loup hésitant, il ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Un deuxième puis un troisième appels. Le loup se promit de tuer son Alpha si ce n'était pas un cas de force majeur.

_ Désolé, je dois y aller. Une prochaine fois ?

Elle acquiesça, alors qu'il la saluait avant de trottiner pour rejoindre les bois. Saki courra jusqu'à sa chambre pour récupérer des vêtements avant de foncer se faire couler un bain chaud pour se réchauffer et se détendre. Seth hantant ses pensées...

Seth s'était hâter de rejoindre la forêt pour muter et rejoindre la meute. Il était déçu de ne pas avoir pu passer plus de temps avec son imprégné comme il l'aurait souhaiter. Il savait que la meute et sa mission de protection de la réserve passait avant le reste. Il ne fut pas surprit d'entendre Jared et Paul râler contre les vampires qu'ils coursaient pour avoir dû laisser leur imprégnées. Sam, bien que plus discret, n'en pensait pas moins.

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais Seth ?, grogna l'Alpha. »  
« Ouh, il a pas voulu quitter sa Saki, le môme ! »  
« A ta place je la bouclerai, Paul, t'es pas mieux. »  
« Merci Embry.»

La meute se concentra sur les trois vampires qui parcouraient tranquillement les terres de la Push. Leah et Seth abattirent le premier étant les plus léger et donc les plus rapide. Les sangsues restante s'arrêtèrent la vengeance de la perte de l'un des leurs les poussant à s'attaquer aux loups. Il furent bientôt encercler par le reste de la meute, qui d'une attaque coordonnée les démembrèrent. Rapide et efficace. Tout les loups se rendirent chez Sam et Emily, leur QG comme disaient Jared et Embry.

L'imprégné de l'Alpha les attendait avec trois saladiers de muffins. Le loup sable s'échoua dans le canapé, alors que les autre se jetèrent sur la nourriture. Il attrapa le muffin lancer par sa sœur et commença à le grignoter.

_ Bah, alors Seth ? Ça va pas ?  
_ Fichez lui la paix !, les rembarra Leah.  
_ Merci, Leah.

Il retourna à sa contemplation du plafond et fit abstraction des conneries que sortaient les autres, tout en continuant de manger passivement. Il se demandait si il serait un jour capable d'annoncer qu'il était un modificateur et l'imprégnation, il repensa à Kim qui ne l'avait pas bien prit, pensant que Jared ne l'aurait jamais aimée sans cette légende. Il savait déjà qu'il ne supporterait pas de la perdre, il en mourrait. L'imprégnation était trop forte pour vivre loin de l'objet de son imprégnation. Est-ce qu'elle l'accepterait tel qu'il était ou le repousserait-elle ? Une excellente question dont il n'aurait la réponse qu'en lui avouant tout. De toute manière, il lui faudrait se rapprocher un minimum d'elle, mais elle lui semblait si distante par moment...

_ Je ne savais mon plafond si passionnant !

Il sursauta et rencontra le regard amusé d'Emily. Elle lui souriait gentiment.

_ Il y a une fissure et ses humide, tu devrais dire à Sam de s'en occuper...  
_ Tu as entendu, Sam ?, ria la Young.  
_ Eh bien si Monsieur Clearwater ne sait pas quoi faire de ses journées...  
_ Sans façon, Sam., répondit le Clearwater.  
_ Et ne t'inquiètes pas., sourit-elle.  
_ Je ne m'inquiète pas...  
_ Seth !  
_ Bon d'accord, juste un peu...  
_ Un peu, seulement ?  
_ Emily !, grogna le loup.  
_ J'arrête, j'arrête, ria-t-elle à nouveau.

Elle partie en ébouriffant les cheveux de son cousin, qui grogna encore, il n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses cheveux, ça l'agaçait. Le moment ou il dû partir en patrouille arriva trop vite, selon lui. Il venait de passer deux heures avachit sur le canapé à réfléchir. Et maintenant, il allait devoir supporter Paul et Quil pendant cinq heures...

* * *

_**Voilà le chapitre 8 et oui je l'ai terminé avant juillet, si c'est pas magnifique ça ! De tout les chapitres de cette fanfiction, c'est celui qui me plaît le moins, j'ai pas réussis à faire ce que je voulais... Ce qui a eut le dont de m'énerver. Je le laisse tel quel pour la simple et bonne raison que je l'ai repris plusieurs fois et que ça donnait rien de mieux. Avis ? **_

_**Une review pour motiver l'auteur ?**_


	10. Chapitre 9

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review !

**Charlene**, **Guest** et **Marine** le chapitre 9 est enfin là ! **Shannon** **EVAPOWAPS** et **lyrass zaaabooozaaa** ! Je ne sais plus si j'avais répondu au review précédent celles-ci, donc un grand merci si je ne l'avais pas fait à** h3ll-as**, **Amnesia Arsenic**, **Nanou973**, **Laura-chin**, **Angie**, **Étoile-du-désert **et **Livydu50.** Thanks !

.

.

.

* * *

**Les plus belles étoiles sont celles qu'une femme a dans les yeux quand elle regarde l'homme qu'elle aime.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

_« Les hurlements et traces les conduisirent sur la grève où les habitants s'étaient réfugiés sur leur bateau. La femelle les rejoignit à la nage, détruisit le bateau et les acheva avant de revenir sur la plage, intéressée par Yaha Uta, sous forme de loup. Au cours de la lutte elle le vainquit. Fou de désespoir, Taha Aki prit sa forme de loup et continua la bataille. Sa femme, prit un couteau et se précipita vers la sang-froid. Devant elle, elle se poignarda. Attirée par le sang, la femelle s'en abreuva ce qui permit à Taha Aki, avec l'aide des ses fils transformés, de l'achever. Il quitta ensuite la tribu pour mourir seul laissant ses fils veiller sur les Quileutes. Ils passèrent le relais à leurs enfants le temps venu. »_

Saki posa son livre, elle médita un instant sur ce qu'elle venait de lire. Les légendes Quileutes l'intéressaient et la passionnaient. Même-ci bon nombres d'incohérences y étaient mises. D'abord, pourquoi la troisième épouses s'était poignardé ? Il lui aurait suffit de s'entailler le bras. S'était absurde. Ensuite pourquoi Taha Aki s'était-il laissé mourir ? S'était sa troisième épouses alors une de plus ou une de moins...

La jeune femme secoua la tête et trottina vers sa salle de bain, prenant soin de prendre des affaires propre au passage. Elle resta un long moment sous l'eau tiède pensant à beaucoup de choses à la fois. Seth notamment, elle l'avait croisé plusieurs fois depuis l'après-midi à la plage qui avait eut lieux deux semaines auparavant. La renarde n'arrivait pas à le chasser de ses pensées. Il était comme un rayon de soleil et sa seule présence la mettait de bonne humeur.

À vrai dire elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Était-il normal qu'elle se sente proche d'une personne qu'elle ne connaît pas vraiment au point de la vouloir près d'elle, de rechercher sa présence à chaque instant ? Elle ne le savait pas. Ça lui faisait peur. Elle ne comprenait pas son attachement. L'idée d'en parler à Rachel la taraudait, elle ne se voyait pas en parler à Leah la sœur du concerné, mais elle n'arrivait pas aborder le sujet et Rachel ne l'aurait-elle pas trouvé bizarre suite à cela ?

Elle passa une main lasse dans sa chevelure emmêlée. Elle avait beau tourner et retourner la question, elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait rien. Aucune réponse convenable ne lui venait. Elle soupira et entreprit de démêler ses cheveux, histoire de penser à autre chose. Alors qu'elle s'activait depuis quelques minutes, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit la tirant de ses pensées.

_ C'est ouvert !, cria-t-elle en espérant que la personne l'entende.

Visiblement oui, la porte grinça en s'ouvrant. Une chose était sur à la Push la méfiance n'était pas de mise. Le taux de vole était représenté par un zéro. Tout le monde était en sécurité à ce niveau. La jeune femme se dépêcha de finir sa tâche et enfilant des chaussures au hasard, elle fila au rez-de-chausser. Elle marqua une pause en découvrant Seth. Il était assis dans son salon, tenant le livre qu'elle lisait quelques instants plus tôt. Il semblait concentré et souriait. La kitsune le rejoignit et lui adressa un sourire quant il se tourna vers elle.

_ Tu t'intéresses à nos légendes ?

_ Oui, je les trouve passionnantes., avoua la renarde.

Le loup sembla réfléchir un instant.

_ On se réunit souvent autour d'un feu de camp, pour se les raconter. Tu pourrais venir ? Le père de Jacob a une façon de les raconter vraiment magique.

Elle fut surprise par son invitation ne s'y attendant pas le moins du monde. Ces réunions devaient être un moyen de transmettre les légendes, elle n'y avait donc pas sa place.

_ Tu seras mon invité, les autres n'auront pas leur mot à dire., précisa-t-il en percevant son hésitation.

_ Dans ce cas je ne vois pas comment refuser.

De toute manière, elle n'avait jamais le cœur à lui refuser quoi ce soit. Voir l'air blessé qui prenait place dans le regard du loup, lui faisait mal à elle aussi. C'est pour cela qu'elle se rendait ville en sa compagnie après qu'il lui ait demandé. En même temps, elle n'avait pas vraiment eut le choix. Le jeune loup venait de lui apprendre que ce week-end aurait lieu l'anniversaire de Leah. Elle devait absolument lui acheter un cadeau et Seth allait en ville justement pour cette raison. Il connaissait mieux que personne les goûts de sa sœur.

_ On y va ?

_ Je te suis.

La renarde emboîta le pas au loup sablé, fermant derrière elle la porte de sa maison à clef.

_ En faite !, s'exclama le Clearwater. Tu devrais éviter de laisser entrer les gens chez toi, quand tu ne sais pas qui sonne.

_ Je savais que s'était toi., pouffa la Takamura.

_ Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui., bougonna le loup.

_ Franchement, à part toi, Leah et Rachel, il y a peu de personnes qui viennent frapper à ma porte.

_ On sait jamais., s'entêta le modificateur.

Elle le suivit en silence, dodelinant de la tête, en souriant. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi, il s'inquiétait comme cela pour il ne lui devait rien. Elle regarda du coin de l'œil le loup, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

_ Aller, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je serais plus prudente à l'avenir., déclara-t-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Elle lui lança les clefs de sa voiture sous le sourire du loup sable qui semblait pressé de pouvoir la conduire. La renarde grimpa côté passager, alors que son ami semblait se délecter de pouvoir conduire.

_ Un vrai bijoux cette voiture.

_ Rapide surtout.

Elle secoua la tête, amusée. Monta le son de la musique et laissa le loup s'amuser à sa guise avec sa voiture. Priant simplement pour que rien ne traverse devant eux, à cette vitesse le choc serrait mortel. Le Quileute ralentit en arrivant à Forks, il roula doucement, lançant un bonjour sonore en croisant le shérif. Shérif, qui heureusement ne les avait pas vu à peine deux minutes plus tôt. Le pauvre aurait fait un infarctus.

À peine la limite de la ville franchit, que la voiture reprenait de la voiture. La renarde plongea dans ses pensées se laissant bercer par la musique et la vitesse. Elle essayait de trouver un cadeau pour Leah. Difficile pour elle, qui de sa vie humaine n'avait jamais acheté de cadeau d'anniversaire ou même fêté un anniversaire. Quel sorte de cadeau pourrait-elle prendre ? D'ailleurs qu'offrait-on à un anniversaire ? C'était trop abstrait pour elle.

Elle se pinça les lèvres. Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle aurait dû prendre le temps de se renseigner avant...

_ Tu as l'air soucieuse ?

La renarde se retourna vers Seth qui la regardait inquiet. Il avait la route des yeux pour la regarder. Pourquoi arrivait-il toujours à la cerner ? Il voyait ce qu'elle ressentait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle remarquait qu'il la comprenait mieux qu'elle le faisait elle-même.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi prendre à Leah... Je ne connais pas ses goûts et ce qui pourrait lui plaire. D'ailleurs tu es sur que je peux venir ? Je ne suis qu'une étrangère. On ne se connaît pas beaucoup...

_ Bien sûr que tu peux venir ! Leah t'apprécie beaucoup- ce qui est rare ces derniers temps...

_ Elle a du mal à accorder sa confiance... De peur d'être trahit. Ça se voit dans ses yeux qu'elle est méfiante, murmura-t-elle.

_ Tu as l'air de bien la comprendre, fit doucement le loup.

_ Entre âmes perdus, je suppose qu'on se comprend en effet...

_ Et moi ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu me fais confiance ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, il la regardait inquiet. Il avait peur de la réponse que lui réservait son imprégnée. Il espérait qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Il ne s'était pas posé la question avant, considérant sa confiance comme acquise, mais maintenant face à sa réponse énigmatique, il doutait.

_ Bien sûr. Je suis ici, avec toi. Si je n'avais pas confiance en toi, je ne te laisserai pas m'approcher. Tu en doutais ?

_ Non, je voulais juste vérifier.

_ Et toi ? As-tu confiance en moi ?

_ Évidemment. Tu en doutais ?

La renarde sourit en l'entendant reprendre ses mots. Oui, elle en doutait. Beaucoup même. Il était rare qu'on face confiance à des renards. C'était, en même temps, un pari risqué.

_ Avec la méfiance que tes amis ont envers moi, je ne pouvais que douter, avoua-t-elle.

_ Peu m'importe leur avis. Ils sont stupide.

Il serra la mâchoire et ancra son regard sur la route. La Takamura l'observa un instant avant de détourner le regard à son tour. Pourquoi prenait-il sa défense plutôt que celle de ses amis. Il ne lui devait rien et prendre le parti de ses amis qu'il connaissait depuis toujours était plus logique que de prendre le sien.

Le silence reprit place, seul la musique le perçait. La jeune femme plongée dans ses pensées et le jeune homme concentré sur la route. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à Port Angeles, le temps de trajet réduit par la vitesse à laquelle roulait Seth.

_ On est arrivé.

Saki sortit de ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que la voiture était à l'arrêt.

_ Eh bien, c'est partit, fit-elle pas enthousiaste.

_ Quelle énergie, ricana le loup. On pourrait presque croire que tu es heureuse d'être là !

_ Figure-toi que fouiner dans un magasin pendant des heures à chercher quelque chose dont je n'ai pas la moindre idée, ne me plaît guère.

_ Ouais.

_ Eh toi, tu as un avantage ! Tu connais bien Leah, expliqua-t-elle devant le loup qui la regardait interrogatif.

_ Tu parles d'un avantage toi ! Si le cadeau pouvait apparaître dans mes mains la tout de suite, oui j'aurais un super avantage, rie-t-il. Là, je suis comme même obligé de fouiner dans un magasin pendant des heures à chercher quelque chose dont je n'ai pas la moindre idée, se moqua-t-il en reprenant les mots de la jeune femme.

_ Bon allons-y, ordonna-t-elle en prenant un air faussement vexé.

Ils descendirent de la voiture, Seth plus motivé que la renarde, heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec la jeune femme. Cette-dernière tournait sur elle-même à la recherche d'un magasin qui pourrait avoir de quoi faire plaisir à la louve. Ce qui en soit n'était pas gagner au vu de la grimace de la brune. Magasin de chaussures- horriblement laide, nourritures- complètement inutile, sous-vêtements- ça serait vraiment bizarre comme cadeau venant d'elle, encore nourritures, jouets- la louve n'avait plus cinq ans, ordinateurs- trop cher et trop impersonnel...

La Kitsune souffla légèrement désespérée, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant ici. Elle réajusta la lanière de son sac en réfléchissant.

_ Tu as vu quelque chose, Seth ?

_ Non, mais je me demandais quelle tête ferait Leah, si je lui offrais des sous-vêtements et après réflexions je préfère vive encore quelque temps, ricana-t-il. Et toi ?

_ Non, rie-t-elle en songeant qu'ils avaient eut la même idée pourrit. On devrait bouger.

Le duo prit le chemin menant à la rue commerçante en parlant joyeusement. Le Clearwater était heureux du moment qu'il passait avec son imprégné, il n'y avait personne pour les interrompre, pas de hurlement de loup, lui ordonnant de venir sur le champs pour courser un vampire à travers la réserve, réserve qu'il connaissait par cœur à force de la parcourir en long en large et en travers. Surtout loin de toutes les vannes vaseuses que pouvaient sortir Paul et Jared. Et ça, ça faisait un bien fou !

Il ne se lassait pas d'observer son imprégné, ce qu'il ne pouvait jamais faire sans un commentaire foireux à la réserve, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres, mais il ne loupa pas le fait qu'elle était tendu comme un arc, prête à détaller au moindre geste suspect. Comme toujours en sa présence ou en celle des autres. Il espérait un jour comprendre pourquoi ou que tout simplement elle ne soit plus aussi stressée. Il comprenait que les autres la mette mal-à-l'aise, d'ailleurs il n'avait toujours pas réussis à leur faire entrer dans le crâne, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la traiter comme cela. Comme une ennemis. Seul Embry, qui la trouvait sympa, Leah, qui l'adorait et Paul, qui parce qu'elle avait aider Rachel à l'excepter n'avait rien contre elle à part de la gratitude, ne s'en méfiait pas. Il espérait que ça passerait aux autres. Mais, Sam était têtu et tant qu'il ne saurait pas de quoi il en retourne, Seth ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il n'abandonnerait pas.

Ils sortirent d'une énième boutique les mains vides. Deux heures déjà. Le temps était passé vite, mais toujours rien. La Takamura commençait légèrement à désespérer cette fois-ci. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand elle repéra au loin un magasin japonais, des kimonos étaient accrocher à la devanture et les lanternes décoraient la façade. Elle eut un sourire, elle pourrait forcément trouver quelque chose d'intéressant ici.

_ On devrait aller dans celui-ci, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire en désignant le magasin.

_ Au point ou on en est... Un plus un de moins, marmonna Seth découragé de ne rien trouver.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lieux dit. La jeune femme poussa ma porte qui émit un grincement sonore. À peine entré, qu'elle se mit à fouiner un peu partout à la recherche d'elle ne savait quoi, mais persuadée qu'elle allait trouver. Elle regarda un kimono avant de le remettre à sa place, ce n'était pas le style de son amie. Boucle d'oreille, non- aucune ne lui plaisait. Elle poussa un soupir en reposant un foulard, Leah était un loup elle n'avait pas besoin de sa pour avoir chaud. Elle avisa un étalage de collier. L'un d'eux portait le kanji du courage, il avait des perles bleu et noir. C'était un collier protecteur qui repoussait les ténèbres. Elle le prit délicatement et le fixa un moment. Il était très beau.

Elle le prit et partit dans le fond de la boutique toujours suivit de Seth, qui ne semblait pas particulièrement à l'aise. L'aura de la boutique ou celle de la vieille vendeuse qui faisait face à son imprégné, peut-être.

_ Konnichiwa, salua la vieille vendeuse. Hajimemashite, Okiko, yoroshiku.

_ Kochirakoso yoroshiku, répondit poliment la renarde. Sono nekkuresu wa takai desu ka ?

_ Ie. San-ju.

La renarde hocha la tête et tendit l'argent à la vieille femme avec un sourire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parler japonais avec quelqu'un, elle jeta un coup d'œil amusé au loup qui semblait totalement perdu face à l'échange.

_ Ja mata, Okiko-san, prit congé la plus jeune.

_ Ōkami to chūi shite kudasai. Ja mata, Saki-chan.

La plus jeune fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait pas précisé son nom et comment la vieille femme savait pour les loups. Cette ville regorgeait vraiment de mystère. Elle sortit suivit du loup qui sembla relativement soulagé de pouvoir quitter la boutique. Il y avait sentit quelque chose qu'il ne savait définir, mais une chose était sur il n'était pas le bienvenu à l'inverse de la jeune femme. Le quelque chose en question avait tenté de le pousser à sortir, ça avait même faillit réveiller le loup en lui. Ce-dernier n'ayant pas apprécier de se faire chasser. Le jeune homme renonça à essayer de comprendre, une chose était sur il n'était pas prêt de remettre les pieds ici et de toute manière le message était suffisamment clair pour lui.

_ Tu parles japonais, commenta le loup étonné. Je ne savais pas.

_ Oui, il faut dire que je n'en ai pas beaucoup l'occasion ici, sourit-elle. Très cher Seth, il ne reste que toi !

_ J'ai une idée figure-toi, ça ne va plus nous prendre longtemps.

En effet, un demi-heure plus tard l'affaire était réglée. Il leur avait fallut la moitié de la journée pour trouver, mais ils y étaient arrivés. Ils reprirent le chemin de la voiture, en discutant joyeusement, heureux d'en avoir finit avec ces achats.

_ Oh, des mochi, s'exclama la renarde en se dirigeant vers le stand toute guillerette.

Elle huma l'odeur, l'eau à la bouche et en acheta une trentaine, ça se mangeait tout seule. Elle paya et retourna en trottinant vers Seth qui n'avait pas suivit le mouvement en la voyant partir en courant. Son estomac se manifesta en sentant l'odeur de la nourriture sous le sourire moqueur de Saki. Elle mangea un de ses mochi sous le nez du loup, qui faisait une tête de chien battu pour en avoir lui aussi. Riant, elle lui en donna un qu'il s'empressa de manger. C'était définitivement bon.

La trentaine de mochi ne fit pas long feu, forçant les deux canidés à se chamailler pour en prendre plus l'un que l'autre. Bataille que gagna aisément Seth et il ne se priva pas d'afficher un sourire triomphale pour énerver un peu plus son imprégné.

_ Tu es méchant Seth, bougonna l'autre en le regardant avaler le dernier de ses précieux. Ça se paiera, le menaça-t-elle.

_ J'attends de voir ça avec impatience, ricana-t-il.

* * *

**Mochi** : gâteau de riz japonais.  
**Konnichiwa** : _bonjou_r.  
**Hajimemashite, Okiko, yoroshiku** :  
**Hajimemashite** signifie _début_ [Littéralement] – Pour dire que vous rencontrer la personne pour la première fois.  
**Yoroshiku** n'a pas de traduction, mais littéralement ça veut dire : _soyez gentil avec moi._  
**Kochirakoso yoroshiku** signifie : _c'est moi qui devrait dire cela._  
**Sono nekkuresu wa takai desu ka ?** : _Ce collier coûte-il cher ?_  
**Ie** : _Non._  
**San-ju** : _Trente. [€]_  
**Ja mata** : _à bientôt_.  
**Ōkami to chūi shite kudasai** : _Sois prudente avec les loups_. [Je suis pas du tout, mais pas du tout sur que ça se dise comme ça.]

* * *

Bonjour, le chapitre 9 est enfin là. _Oui, enfin_. Je suis désolé du temps que j'ai mis, mais je privilégie mon travail scolaire à l'écriture pour cette année. Pas que ça me plaise, mais j'aimerai tout de même avoir mon bac. Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut. D'ailleurs si vous avez des idées de ce que Seth peut offrir à sa sœur je suis preneuse ! De même pour le reste de la meute... Parce que j'en ai pas la moindre idée et que ça me bloque pour le chapitre suivant ! **_Ja mata, mina_**.


End file.
